


Human Nature

by cutiepiemarkeu



Series: Markbum Halloween Drabbles [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Also Jinyoung is sassy AF, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Mark Tuan, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Idk why but he just wanted to be sassy with me, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incubus Mark, M/M, Rating will change once completed, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., but it’s not really?, by accident, dom jinyoung, incubus, mark is kinda an asshole but like sassy wise, mentions of sub jaebeom, soon tho, switch jaebeom, the smut isn't really happening yet lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepiemarkeu/pseuds/cutiepiemarkeu
Summary: Jaebum accidentally summons an incubus and his boyfriend Jinyoung walks in on the two of them almost getting their freak on. Arguments ensue and JJProject are stuck with an incubus they can’t get rid of - but how do they deal with his attractiveness and the overwhelming urge to have sex with him?





	1. Chapter 1

“Why am I always getting into weird shit with you?” Jaebum sighs as he looks at the shrunken head on the shelf beside him, grimacing slightly at it before following Jackson down the aisle.

“Because you love me?” The younger smiles cheekily as he bends down to look at the lower shelves. Jaebum snorts and shakes his head while shoving his hands further into the pockets of his sweatpants.

“Why are we even here?” He whines after a moment, eyes scanning over the freakish voodoo dolls that look a little too real to be just toys. They’re standing in one of those pop up shops that are filled with weird knick knacks and looks like a witches haven. There’s even brooms hanging from the ceiling and skulls floating around candles, all ranging in size and race from birds to humans. A shiver runs down Jaebum’s spine as he accidentally makes eye contact with the creepy old lady staring at him behind the counter. He gulps and slips back to Jackson’s side.

“I need teeth for my vampire costume,” Jackson huffs, “For Bambam’s party remember?” Jaebum rolls his eyes because, of course Jackson wants to go all out for a Halloween party. If he’s honest, he hasn’t dressed up in years so he doesn’t really care but unfortunately, his maknae made a rule of no costume no entry so he picked the quickest and easiest thing he could think of; a 1950’s gangster. He already had the suit so he just bought a plastic gun, cigar and black fedora to match. Jinyoung had rolled his eyes at his costume but Jaebum didn’t care, at least he wouldn’t look stupid at the end of the night when their makeup runs off their faces.

“Why are you taking this shit so seriously?” Jaebum groans as the younger picks up the fourth packet of vampire teeth. “It’s Bambam, he’s gonna let you in no matter what so why bother going so hard?”

Jackson snorts and looks up at his hyung, “You didn’t get his text about the cash prize for best costume did you?” Jaebum’s eyebrow raises and Jackson laughs at him with a shake of his head. “$100 to the restaurant of the winner’s choice.” Jaebum lets out a low whistle, impressed with the maknae’s choice of prize. Jackson nods before shuffling over to another shelf, “Now move so I can find a good set to wear, go and look at the books or something you like to read.” Jaebum frowns at his friend but sighs and heads to the back of the shop Jackson pointed to.

The whole wall is covered in books from floor to ceiling and from the look of it, they’re all leather bound with gold detailing. Jaebum lets out a surprised hum and picks out a black and red spine from the top shelf, it feels warm in his hands, almost as though someone was just reading it but the dust he wipes off the front tells him that can’t be the case.

The title is written in Latin, which doesn’t particularly surprise Jaebum but he’s still a little confused considering as everything in the store is labeled in Korean but he shrugs away the thought and flips the book open. It’s old, the pages yellow and brown with age and the wrinkle as he turns the paper. He reads over the words, frowning as nothing makes sense because well, it’s in Latin. However, Jaebum is able to pick up on a few words that sound like some sort of English that could indicate what the word might mean but the whole text doesn’t make sense so he moves on to a different section.

He flips the page over and he’s greeted with a picture of something rather sexual. It’s a painting of a bedroom by the looks of things and there is two men, one wrapped in a classic looking toga that’s being ripped off his body by the other man who is totally naked. Without much being shown, Jaebum can already tell that they’re in the middle of what’s about to be a rather intense session of ‘love making’. One thing that catches his eye however is how there seems to be a light or halo covering the clothed man’s body, hovering around him like a forcefield or something and the naked man looks like he’s absorbing it somehow? The light is painted to look like it’s going into the naked man’s skin, making him glow as he attaches his mouth to the other’s neck. Jaebum swallows thickly and feels himself beginning to grow interested in his pants so he turns away from the page to the text on the side. His eyes read over the words, lips unconsciously saying each word as he reads.

Suddenly, Jaebum feels a hot flush run down his body and he shivers like he’s freezing. He looks up from the book and finds the old woman standing next to him with a smirk on her furry lips. Jaebum flinches back, “Shit!” Slipping past his lips as his heart thuds rapidly against his heaving chest.

She cackles softly and Jaebum presses himself back against the bookshelf as she walks towards him, “Have fun.” She croaks before stepping away from him. Jaebum waits until she’s gone around the corner of the aisle before he shoves the book back into it’s place and running down the aisle to find Jackson.

He forgets about the goosebumps running down his spine or the way the hair on his neck stands to attention. He forgets about how the words on the page glowed after he read them. He forgets how the naked man in the picture next to the text vanished from the painting and how the blonde hair of the clothed man turn black and two dots appeared over his eye, just underneath his eyebrow.

***

Jaebum groans as he throws himself onto his couch, feet falling onto the cushions as he throws an arm over his head to squash the pillow behind him into the right shape. He flips through the channels on the tv, nothing really jumping out at him so he just lets it stay on a drama he’s seen before. He sighs, bringing his hands down to link his fingers together on his bare chest, toe scratching at his opposite ankle beneath the pant leg of his sweats. It’s late and he probably shouldn’t be staying up to watch TV but he’s a bit too tipsy to sleep after having one too many shots of soju with Youngjae and Jackson at the bar.

Oh the bar, Jaebum groaned at the memory of the bar and rolled over to bury his face into his pillow. There had been this guy at the bar that was literally perfect in every way for Jaebum’s style. He can even remember the small smirk he wore on his lips as their eyes met from across the room. Jaebum wanted nothing more than to go over and ask for a drink or dance but he had to stay with Youngjae. The dongsaeng needed some cheering up after been rejected from another talent scout so his two favourite hyungs took him to get blind rotten drunk so he could forget the rejection.

Jaebum’s memory went back to the guy he saw at the bar; he didn't really get a chance to look at him as the other was sat in a darkened area of the bar but from the small silhouette he could see, there was no doubt in Jaebum’s mind he wasn't hot.

There was a straight nose, plush pink lips, big blue doe eyes blinking seductively at him and long slender fingers running through light coloured hair. The guy had to be hot but unfortunately Jaebum never had the chance to see his full face. Now, Jaebum wasn’t one to usually look at other men - he was in a relationship and perfectly happy with his other half - but there was something about this man that drew him in. Even though he didn’t know him or what he looked like, Jaebum wanted to know this man. He wanted to know everything about him. There was something different and it was drawing Jaebum’s attention like a moth to a lamp, completely hypnotised and trusting.

He sighs again, shaking his head of the man at the bar and watches the tv until the screen turns blurry and his eyelids grow heavy. He shuts them slowly, letting his breathing even out as he falls asleep under the blue light from his screen.

***

Jaebum feels something warm and wet licking at his chest and he moans softly as it pulls him out of his dreams. His thoughts are still clouded with sleep, body heavy and beginning to tingle as the wet warmth surrounds one of his nipples. Jaebum's frowns as a moan slips past his lips and he feels his dick beginning to stir in his pants. Something sharp brushes over his nipple causing him to gasp loudly and the noise is followed by a soft giggle.

Jaebum’s eyes snap open and he looks down to see a head of red hair on his chest, bright blue eyes staring at him as plump pink lips casually nip and suck a purplish line between his pecs. A million and one thoughts run through Jaebum's mind at a thousand miles per hour but he only manages to say one word.

“H-Hey?” He croaks and the red head sitting on his chest smiles up at him and wow, does the boy have a nice smile. Jaebum watches as the boy sits himself up from lying on his chest and feels him roll his hips back onto Jaebum’s growing erection. He bites his lower lip to stop any noises slipping out.

“Hi,” The red head says softly, head tilted to the side as his pale fingers trace shapes into Jaebum’s chest leaving a trail of goosebumps in the skin. Jaebum’s hands remain at his sides because he’s not entirely sure what he’s suppose to do in a situation like this?

Like, what is he suppose to do when he wakes up to an extremely hot guy sitting on his dick, kissing and licking up his chest like he’s an ice cream?

“U-um,” His voice breaks so he stops and coughs to clear his throat which makes the red head laugh and Jaebum’s apartment if filled with a tinkling high pitched laugh. Jaebum watches in awe as the boy runs a hand through his red hair, brushing it off his face as he smiles down at him. “U-uh h-how did you get into my apartment?” He asks, eyes narrowed in confusion, “And why were you um, kissing my chest?”

The boy laughs again and Jaebum can’t hold back a smile because it’s so pretty coming from a boy like him. He’s really pretty. The boy goes back to tracing shapes into his skin and Jaebum shivers under the touch because he’s ticklish. His skin breaks out in goosebumps. “You called me here, Jaebum-ah.” The boy says and Jaebum tenses under the soft touch.

“I did what now?” He’s most definitely sure he doesn’t remember getting this guy’s number and he definitely doesn’t remember calling him over. The boy giggles and shakes his head.

“You don’t remember what you read at the shop?” The boy’s voice is soft and sensual, it makes Jaebum want to just listen to him talk while he falls asleep. He rocks his hips side to side, Jaebum’s dick growing even more interested at the friction. “You summoned me here...” The boy dips down and starts sucking on Jaebum’s neck causing him to moan at the pleasure, arching his neck back to allow the boy’s lips more room. “...To do this to you,” the boy whispers against his wet skin and Jaebum couldn't stop himself from grabbing a hold of the boy’s slim hips. He let out a choked groan when he felt a warm tongue lick a stripe up the back of his ear, “To make you feel good…” The boy rolled his hips and Jaebum couldn't stop the moan that left his lips as the boy’s ass created the perfect friction for his erection.

“ _Ah_ -Awha,” Jaebum couldn't help but laugh lightly at his situation. He must've drunk more than he realised or got his drink spiked or something because he was now hallucinating. “Look~,” he groans and pushes the boy off his neck, “Y-you're really hot ok? And I'd totally have sex with you,” The boy smiles and Jaebum finds himself breathless at the sight. No, focus Jaebum-ah. He shakes his head and continues, “But right now I'm a little confused as to how you got into my apartment and what you meant by me summoning you?” Jaebum pushes himself into a sitting position and slowly places the boy off his lap to sit beside him on the couch, taking note of the ripped jeans and pale legs showing beneath the fabric. Jaebum shakes his head again, “Not to mention I have a boyfriend so...yeah.”

The boy raises an eyebrow and tilts his head to the side while bringing a hand through his hair, his eyes tracing across Jaebum’s bare chest. “That's never stopped people before?” He says softly, a cheeky grin crossing his handsome face. “I've been with all kinds of people, Jaebum. However,” the boy leans forward towards him and Jaebum can't look away from the lust filled eyes. Their lips brush each other and Jaebum exhales shakily as he feels a hand land on the tent in his sweatpants. “I can definitely say,” the boy whispered as their noses bump into each other, “You're the hottest I've ever been with.” Jaebum feels him squeeze his erection and he can't hold back a whimper but shakes his head and leans away from the boy.

“Look, as attractive as you are I'm not gonna cheat on my boyfriend with you ok?” Jaebum sighs and he has to think of all the reasons why it would be very very bad for him to have sex with the red head. “I love him very much and I would very much appreciate it if you would leave?” The boy pouts and folds his arms, the ripped oversized singlet he's wearing doesn't really cover him up probably and Jaebum silently thinks there's really no point in him even wearing the clothing considering how ripped it is but it's the other’s choice he guesses. He also tries to ignore how adorable the red head looks pouting with his arms folded, it brings Jaebum almost to a standstill because how can someone go from being a fucking sex kitten to just a kitten? “Look, I'm not gonna ask again before I start getting shitty ok?” Jaebum huffs, running a hand through his hair before standing from the couch. “My boyfriend is going to be home any minute now and I want you out of here before he arrives.” He starts heading towards the door when suddenly there's a gust of wind behind him and Jaebum finds himself plastered to the wall beside the front door.

The boy is pressed into him so tightly that Jaebum feels his dick stirring at the friction. His back shivers under the coolness of the wall and the boy trails his fingers up and down the centre of Jaebum’s chest, thumb flicking out to run over his nipples. “I know you want me Jaebum,” The boy whispers, reaching onto his toes and nosing along the edge of the other’s jaw line. “I can feel how much you need me.” Hips roll up against his erection and Jaebum tries to hold back the groan that slips past his lips but it proves useless. He brings his hands up to try and push the boy away but strong fingers wrap around his wrist and suddenly, he's gripping the boy’s perky ass in his hands. A soft moan escapes out of the boy’s plump lips and Jaebum has to admit it sounds really hot.

His head starts clouding, thoughts becoming foggy as the boy rolls their hips together, creating a warm friction in his pants and the boy starts sucking on his neck again. “Come on Jaebum,” the boy pants with a whine in his voice, “I know you wanna fuck me…” Jaebum groans because yeah he really does. He squeezes the boy’s ass and moans at the whimper it draws out of him.

“Fuck,” Jaebum curses, beginning to feel his control slip the longer his pleasure begins to grow. The boy smiles against his skin and Jaebum turns his face towards him, lips seeking the pink plump ones that have been teasing him all night. Their lips brush and the boy lets out a small whine that makes Jaebum shiver with pleasure.

The rattle of keys snaps his attention away and Jaebum doesn't even get a chance to push the boy off him when the front door opens beside him and his boyfriend begins entering the apartment.

“Hey hyung,” Jinyoung calls as his head is still down trying to tug the key from the lock, it always gets stuck when the weather grows colder and Jinyoung always yells at Jaebum that he needs to get it fixed before they end up locking themselves in their own apartment. “I know I'm really late but my stupid boss didn't wanna-” He looks up and Jaebum feels himself tense as he watches Jinyoung make eye contact with him before his eyes are sliding to the boy that's attached to him.

_This….this isn’t going to be good._

Jinyoung’s mouth slowly drops open as they have a stare down, the boy tightening his hold around Jaebum’s neck and frowning ever so slightly. Jinyoung is still standing in the doorway and Jaebum still plastered against the wall beside the door with a boy pressed into his bare chest. Not to mention his hands are currently gripping the boy's ass.

Jinyoung blinks once. Twice. Thrice.

“ _What the actual f-_ ” Jinyoung hisses before he shoves himself between Jaebum and the boy, pushing the red head away from the other with a grunt. The red head goes sprawling backwards and hits the edge of the couch with a gasp, clutching at his side that took the brunt of his fall. Jaebum only feels a small amount of worry for him. “Who the fuck are you?” Jinyoung yells, “What do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?” He doesn't give the red head a chance to answer as he spins around and focuses his glare on Jaebum, “And what the hell is this? Are you seriously cheating on me? In our apartment?”

“No fuck, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum reaches out for the younger, willing his erection to go down because that will definitely not help him explain the situation to Jinyoung. “No babe, please I’m not cheating on you I swear, I don't even know what he's doing here I just woke up and he was here.” Jinyoung’s brows furrow and his mouth is opening and closing with only little noises coming out like he’s unsure how to form words.

“I’m here because you summoned me, we've been over this.” The red head sighs and Jinyoung spins around to face him. The other looks him over, taking his sweet slow time that it’s enough for Jaebum to feel as though he’s almost trying to undress Jinyoung with his eyes. Piercing blue eyes glance back to Jaebum and they’re accompanied with an annoyed grimace. “Can you get rid of him so we can get back to business?”

Jinyoung lets out a surprised scoff and Jaebum shakes his head, “Um no?” he snorts, “I want to know what the fuck you're doing here!” He snaps, wrapping an arm around Jinyoung’s waist and holding him close. The red head rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Jaebum has to admit the boy looks extremely attractive when he's pissed off.

“I’ve told you like five times already! I'm here because you summoned me, I am here to fill your desires and any pleasures you wish to have.” The red head huffed, shrugging one shoulder which makes the sleeve of his top slip down to reveal a pale collarbone and shoulder. Jaebum has an urge to mark the unblemished skin with his mouth and teeth.

“Yeah right you ketchup head. That's not going to happen because that's what I'm here for.” Jinyoung hisses, muttering curses under his breath as he tries to step forward but Jaebum stops him. Jaebum knows that Jinyoung could throw a good punch but there is something about the way the red head holds himself that makes Jaebum think his younger boyfriend wouldn’t stand a chance against him. There’s something… _ancient_ about him. He notices that the red head’s brows furrow and he runs his blue eyes over Jinyoung once more, this time less sensual and more quizzical.

“Oh really? I was unaware of another incubus living in the area.” The boy tilts his head to the side, eyes still searching up and down on Jinyoung as he sniffs the air lightly. “I'm not able to smell you, are you perhaps using a scent blocker?” Jaebum’s brows twist up in confusion and he mutters ‘scent blocker’ under his breath as Jinyoung twitches in his arms.

“H-hold on did you say incubus?” Jinyoung stutters before turning around quickly to face Jaebum with a horrified expression. “Hyung, how the _living fuck_ did you summon an incubus?”


	2. Chapter 2

“You know, as kinky and exciting as this might be,” The incubus tugged at the ropes that Jaebum was tying around his wrists. “I don't really enjoy bondage all that much.” He sighed and Jaebum shook his head, stepping away from where he had secured the other to one of their dining table chairs.

“Yeah well suck it up.” Jinyoung huffed, glaring at the red head from across the room as he crossed his arms. “You're lucky that's all we’re doing to you.” The incubus laughed and threw his head back, his high pitched giggle echoing through their apartment.

“Oh, he's feisty!” He giggled, looking at Jaebum with a small smirk on his pink lips. “When I'm done with you can I have a bite of him?” Jaebum gasped and quickly moved to grab his boyfriend, pushing the younger behind him to block the incubus’ view. The incubus laughed again and simply smiled sweetly at the couple, tongue running over his brilliant white teeth. “I can have you both at the same time if you'd prefer it?” He tilted his head to the side and his bright blue eyes travelled over both their bodies making Jaebum want to shiver. “I've had threesomes before and with your energy it should make for an enjoyable time.”

“Not gonna happen!” Jinyoung hissed from behind Jaebum's back. The incubus sighed and rolled his eyes at the younger’s words. He pouted a little bit and opened his mouth to speak but had a better thought which made his lips curl into a smile.

“If you don't want me like _this_ ,” he purrs quietly as the air in the apartment grows staticky and the two humans feel the hair on their arms rise. “I can always do _this_.” Suddenly there's a loud pop that makes both Jinyoung and Jaebum jump in fright which is followed by a familiar high pitched giggle but one thing sounds off. It sounds… _feminine_. Jaebum turns back to the chair, not realising he had turned away from it and chokes on his breath at the sight in front of him.

The boy that was originally sitting there had somehow managed to transform into woman. She’s beautiful, obviously because the boy version was just as gorgeous. Her red hair cascaded down her chest in loose waves, the red highlights shimmering in the light of the living room. Her chest was revealed by the dangerously low cut of her dress that rises up her slim pale thighs, the slit of the dress riding higher to reveal even more pale skin. Her lips shone with a rosy red tint and her sharp teeth poked out from behind them. She looks almost the same as her male counterpart and that was probably the weirdest thing for Jaebum to see - the incubus was stunning either way.

“H-how did you do that?” Jinyoung stuttered, making the incubus laugh. She giggled and flicked her hair over her slim shoulder, her pale neck on show.

“I can be whoever you want me to be, baby.” She purrs, leaning forward in the chair. “I’m here to fulfill your deepest and darkest desires.” Jinyoung swallows thickly and Jaebum takes a step towards her. “If you want me like this you can have me like this.” The boys swallow and she smiles, her sharp teeth piercing her plump bottom lip as she runs her tongue over her teeth. “I can take you both this way, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Without looking at one another, the two boys find themselves nodding to what she says. She smiles again, tilting her head to the side she purses her lips and hums thoughtfully, her long dark eyelashes fluttering, “But you’d probably enjoy me better like _this_ right?” The air charges again and the living room shines with a bright light that makes the boys flinch backwards, bringing their arms up to fend off the harsh white light before it fades away. They turn back and the boy is suddenly back, lips twisted into a cheeky smirk as he looks at them. “I can tell which one you liked better.”

Jinyoung choked on his saliva and gripped onto Jaebum’s arm tightly. “H-how, I-I don't. I? _What the fuck have you done?_ ” The younger hisses to his boyfriend, eyebrows furrowing in concern and anger from behind his glasses. Jaebum stutters for a response but the incubus speaks over him.

“If he’s not pleasuring you enough,” He whispers to Jinyoung, “Let me try? I promise I can be gentle.” His blue eyes travel over the younger’s body as he brings his lip into his mouth, nibbling on it with his front teeth. “Unless you want me to be rough?” Jinyoung gasps and feels his knees go weak. Jaebum is quick to pull the younger away from where he had been walking towards the chair.

“How do we get rid of you?” Jaebum asked, “Surely there’s a way we can send you back?” The incubus rolled his eyes and sighed before tugging at the ropes. “Hey!” Jaebum snapped, the blue eyes flickering back onto him. “I’m asking you a question. Tell me.” The red head raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

“Why don’t you come over here and _make me_ tell you?” He whispered, tongue running over his lip making Jaebum shiver slightly. The incubus smiled and leant forward, “Come on, I know you want to…” Subconsciously, Jaebum takes a step forward. “I know you want me to submit to you.” The red head purrs, spreading his knees and rolling his head back to reveal his long pale neck. Jaebum swallows thickly, unable to take his eyes off the other as the lust and want for him grows. “I know you want me.” The boy breathes and Jaebum can’t hold back a quiet whimper.

“Ok that’s it!” Jinyoung snaps and tugs Jaebum back harshly by his wrist making the older stumble. He rounds on the incubus who smirks smugly. “You aren’t allowed to talk. Period.” Jinyoung huffs before looking at his blushing boyfriend. He has to admit, it hurts a little seeing that some random creature can make his boyfriend turn into a blushing fool when he struggles to do it himself. “And you” He points at Jaebum’s chest, “Aren’t allowed to be anywhere near him. Understand?”

“I do have a name y’know?” The red head huffed making Jinyoung jump in fright. The two humans look at the demon with raised eyebrows which makes him sigh again. “You keep saying ‘ _him_ ’ or ‘ _it_ ’ you haven’t actually called me by my name.” He frowns at the two of them, cocking an eyebrow up at them. “Not that you’ve asked anyway…” He adds as a second thought and Jinyoung glares.

“Oh yeah, apologise for our rude behaviour.” He snorts, “You see, it's our first time dealing with a incubus so you’ll have to excuse us if we’ve forgotten our manners.” The incubus smiles cheekily and shakes his head with a chuckle.

“ _You_ ,” He smiles, “Have a lot of fire in you.” The incubus tilts his head and looks over Jinyoung once more. “I can’t wait till I taste you.” Jaebum frowns and grabs Jinyoung, pulling him away from the demon as it chuckles.

“Fine, what’s your name.” Jaebum huffs, once he’s certain there is plenty of distance between him and Jinyoung and the incubus. The demon rolls his eyes before shifting in the chair, his handsome features twisting in discomfort a little and Jaebum wonders if he’s tied the ropes too tight but Jinyoung’s hand squeezes his, bringing him back to earth.

“It’s Yien, but you can call me whatever you want.” The blonde sighs, tilting his head to the side again with a cheeky smile. Jinyoung lets out a small annoyed groan and Jaebum simply closes his eyes with a sigh at the lame line.

“Yien sounds Chinese,” Jinyoung says thoughtfully, peeking over Jaebum’s shoulder to look at the boy, “I didn’t know incubus could have ethnicities.” The demon rolls his eyes once again and Jaebum can tell his boyfriend is going to get pissed so he squeezes their hands together.

“I can tell you but it’ll cost you something in return,” The incubus giggles, “I’m getting hungry.” His blue eyes trail over Jaebum’s body and the other has to repress the urge to shiver under his sensual gaze. Jinyoung huffs from behind Jaebum’s shoulders and the older can already picture him rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

“What do you want?” Jinyoung asks, voice void of all emotion. The incubus smirks and licks over his lips before nibbling on them. Then his expression changes almost instantly, his eyebrows furrowed and features twisting as he lets out a sharp gasp. The humans jolt at the sudden noise and Jaebum takes a step towards him, eyes trailing over how the slim body shivers and from what he can tell - it’s not out of pleasure or the cool draft in the apartment.

“A-are you ok?” He asks softly, his eyes falling onto a bead of sweat that falls from the incubus’ brow and runs down his cheek.

“I-I’m fine!” The red head hisses through his teeth, “I-I just can’t be _here_ surrounded by mortals without having some sort of contact. I’m not strong enough to last very long.” Jaebum watches as what looks like a rush of pain travels over the demon’s body as he twists in the ropes and pants heavily.

“Why?” Jinyoung asks, stepping forward but still staying safely behind Jaebum’s back, “That doesn’t seem very effective for your kind.”

“We grow a tolerance to it,” The demon pants, throwing his head back with a soft groan and under different circumstance, Jaebum would’ve thought it was the hottest thing he’s ever seen. “The longer we expose ourselves to the mortals while feeding allows us to last longer amongst you.” He gasps suddenly, a pained whimper leaving his lips and Jaebum can’t stop himself.

He leaps forward and cups the red head’s face between his hands, ignoring Jinyoung’s outraged cry. The demon lets out a shaky laugh as his eyes flutter shut, “You’re cute to think that just touching me will help the pain.” Jaebum’s eyes narrow and he looks over his shoulder at Jinyoung, unsure of what to do because he doesn’t want the creature to be in pain but he doesn’t want to ruin his relationship with the younger. Jinyoung seems to be thinking the same thing, his eyebrows narrowed in thought as he brings a hand up to scratch at his hairline.

“Why aren’t you strong enough?” Jinyoung asks, “You seem to be very old so how come you can’t handle a few moments without the contact?” The incubus groans and Jaebum can feel the other heating up, almost as though he’s suffering from a fever. He watches as a droplet of sweat rolls down the sharp cheekbone and lands on one of his fingers.“What happens if you can’t handle it, if you can’t feed? What happens to you?”

“W-we die.” Yien gasps, his blue eyes snapping open to glare at Jinyoung, “We die and get sent back to the pits of hell and suffer for a century because we failed our one purpose.” Jaebum frowns in sympathy because that doesn’t sound fun whatsoever. The demon groans again and he bucks his hips up but not to chase pleasure, Jaebum can feel his skin burning just at the gentle touch he has on the incubus’ face. “P-Please just kiss me I promise I’ll tell you whatever you want!” He begs suddenly.

Jaebum looks over his shoulder at Jinyoung, “Wh-what do I-”

“You aren’t seriously thinking of kissing him are you?” Jinyoung snaps, “He’s probably faking it!” Suddenly, Yien lets out a scream that makes both humans flinch. Jaebum glances back at the boy, watching as his skin starts to turn from it’s beautiful paleness to a sickening ash grey and how his eyes start losing it’s vibrant colour and begins fading.

“Jinyoung, he’s not faking it look.” Jaebum gasps as Yien’s head lolls against his shoulder, no longer having any energy to hold it up himself. “He-he’s in pain, Nyoungie.” He pats the boy’s cheek, causing his eyes to flutter open before they fall back shut. Jaebum clenches his jaw and turns back to look at his boyfriend, “I know you don’t want him in pain, even if you do hate him, you’re not that heartless.” Jinyoung frowns at him but his lip is taken between his teeth and he’s nibbling at it, obviously worried. “It’s just a kiss Jinyoung.” Jaebum presses as he starts hearing Yien’s breath grow erratic and shallow. “Just a kiss.”

Jinyoung swallows and his eyebrows are drawn in a mix of emotions before he looks at Jaebum. “J-just a kiss?” He asks, his eyes flickering between the demon and his boyfriend. Jaebum nods to confirm the younger’s words and Jinyoung heaves a sigh in defeat. “Fine. Just a kiss.”

Jaebum doesn’t waste any time once Jinyoung speaks his approval. He tilts Yien’s face towards his, soft eyelashes fluttering open weakly before Jaebum presses his lips to the other’s plump ones. He let's them just touch for a moment, allowing the sensation to help drive away the pain Yien would be feeling. He hears a soft noise coming from the red head so he starts moving his lips against the other’s, slipping his bottom lip between Yien’s lips as he kisses him. He can feel the incubus beginning to respond to his movements so Jaebum presses harder into him, swiping his tongue across the other’s bottom lip. Yien gasps into his mouth before he quickly opens his mouth wider to allow Jaebum in. Jaebum knows Jinyoung is staring his incredible death glare into the back of his head but he reminds himself, he’s doing this to help kinda save a life. If they even have lives. Yien whimpers a little in the kiss as he sucks on Jaebum’s tongue when suddenly Jaebum feels a hand grip his bare shoulder and tugs him backwards.

He loses balance and falls onto the carpeted floor with a grunt. He looks up in surprise, finding Jinyoung glaring down at him with his arms folded over his chest. “W-what?” He pants, lips still tingling from his kiss. He looks back to Yien who looks almost a million times better than what he was previously, the colour rushing back into his cheeks and blue eyes bright and sparkling.

“Just a kiss huh?” His boyfriend hisses before turning away from him and pinning the demon with a harsh glare, “Start talking. How do you have a Chinese name? Why can’t you last long without human contact?” Yien sighs heavily and attempts to flip his hair away from his face but he can’t twist his head enough so he glares at the strands that hang in his eyes as he talks.

“We don’t have ethnicities as such, the bodies we chose to present are ones that our target is interested in.” The incubus explains, “ _This body_ is what Jaebum is interested in.” He smirks a little and narrows his eyes on Jinyoung, “Rather different from you wouldn’t you say?” Jaebum swallows thickly as his boyfriend takes a further step away from him towards the couch. He sighs and sits himself up from the floor as Yien continues talking. “I have a Chinese name because the old lady who owns the shop you read the book from?” Jaebum nods his head in understanding, grimacing a little when he remember how creepy she was.

Yien chuckles a little and sighs, “Yeah well she’s an actual witch. She managed to somehow bind me to the book and keeps me locked up until someone reads from the book. Although I’m pretty sure she’s pissed at me for targeting her husband.” The incubus shrugs, “It’s not my fault he wanted me is it? It’s just part of my nature.” Blue eyes flicker back to Jinyoung and he sighs. “But that’s why I can’t last long without human contact. I may be old but I can spend almost a decade stuck in that book so I haven’t been able to build up a tolerance for it. Being locked inside the book is kinda like…” He pauses for a moment and Jaebum can see that the pain must be coming back so he crawls back across to the demon and while knowing Jinyoung is sending daggers into the side of his face, he leans in a presses a kiss to the corner of Yien’s jaw. The boy sighs in a mixture of pleasure and relief. As Jaebum pulls away, the incubus smiles sweetly at him, “Thanks for that babe.” The pet name has Jaebum shivering a little so he shuffles away from him, keeping his eyes downcast to avoid Jinyoung’s death glare.

“Being inside the book?” Jinyoung prods, voice icy and harsh. Yien chuckles a little before sighing.

“It’s kinda like sleeping. That’s why I don’t feel pain. It’s like being back in my world but definitely more boring and lonely.” The incubus continues, “The witch decided to name me after she saw some Chinese movie or something. But I prefer using a different name.”

“What’s that?” Jaebum asks, finally looking up from the floor. Yien smiles at him and tilts his head to the side before tilting it upwards. Jaebum knows he’s asking for another kiss. He briefly looks up at Jinyoung, not to ask for approval as such but to still check on him. Jinyoung glances between the two before rolling his eyes and turning his back on them. Jaebum sighs and shakes his head before shuffling back to Yien. He pulls himself onto his knees and rests his hands on the arms of the chair while leaning into Yien’s space, the other smiling at him sweetly. “Don’t think that I don’t know what you’re doing.” He whispers before pressing their lips together. The red head giggles into their kiss, immediately licking against Jaebum’s lips and pressing as hard as he can while being tied up. Jaebum is quick to pull away though, Yien leaning with him to chase his lips. “What’s the other name you use?” He asks and Yien pouts at him before sighing.

“Mark. I like using Mark. It’s more modern.” The red head sighs, “So you can call me those if you’d like, I don’t care which one.” Jaebum nods and sits himself back on the floor as Jinyoung turns back around.

“What if your victim wants to call you something different?” The other asks, making the demon tilt his head in surprise.

“Ok firstly,” Mark puts one finger up and points it at Jaebum, “He’s not a victim, he’s a target. It’s different. I don’t kill my partners.” Jinyoung’s lip curls up in a grimace as he steps in front of his boyfriend.

“He’s not your partner.” The youngest growls lowly and Jaebum watches through the gap between the other’s legs that Mark simply rolls his eyes and wriggles his wrist where they’re tied to the arms.

“Yeah _ok_.” He snorts before he looks back up to Jinyoung, “And they can call me whatever they want. If they ask for my name, I tell them either one and if they want to call me _baby boy_ they can or if they want to call me _daddy_ I don’t mind.” Jaebum’s eyes almost pop out of his head as the two other names fall from the incubus’ lips. He’d never really taken himself as a person who had a daddy kink but hearing the way it was almost whispered past those plump lips...he quickly shakes his head of the thought before it can form images. Mark however giggles in his chair, obviously laughing at whatever expression Jinyoung’s wearing. “If you want me to call you something specific I can do that too, _Jinyoungie_.”

Jaebum chokes on a cough at his boyfriend’s nickname slipping out of Mark’s mouth and he hears Jinyoung’s own scandalised gasp. Mark however just laughs, his high pitched voice echoing around the small apartment sounding. Jinyoung moves away from the incubus, back to standing beside Jaebum as the red head laughs.

“If you don’t like me calling you that what else should I call you?” Mark tilts his head to the side his eyes travel up and down Jinyoung’s body. A small smirk starts forming across his lips, making him look extremely mischevious so Jaebeom watches him carefully as he looks up at Jinyoung through his fringe. He pops his bottom lip out slightly, almost pouting but not really as he blinks his large eyes. He looks absolutely adorable. Then he purrs out one word. “ _Daddy_?”

“Ok that’s it.” Jaebum lifts himself off the floor and shakes his head, “ _That is it_! How do we get rid of you? Send you back into the book?” Mark pouts up at him, bottom lip jutting out looking perfect and pink and plump but Jaebum drags his eyes away from it and glares down on him. The red head sighs and rolls his eyes.

“I’ve told you. I have to sleep with you. Either I put my dick in you or you put your dick in me, that’s the only way I leave you and go back to living my life in solitude.”

Jaebum and Jinyoung let out heavy sighs before turning to one another.

“We’re totally screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh I promise this will end with smut haha we’ve just gotta set the mood y’know?? Hope you enjoyed sassy Markjin fighting with each other and Jaebeom just being helpless haha
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and that you’re ready for some sexy time ^_^ xox <3


	3. Chapter 3

“So how long are you going to make me wait here, Bummie?” Mark whines, tugging at the ropes around his wrists. Jaebum pinches the bridge of his nose as Jinyoung flops beside him on the couch with an irritated sigh. “I can’t wait forever before the pain starts becoming y’know…” Mark shrugged his shoulders up and down, “Actually painful?”

 

“Well excuse me for not wanting to cheat on my boyfriend?” Jaebum deadpans while staring at Mark who rolls his eyes with a groan. 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you? It’s not cheating!” Mark huffs, “It’s simply just you having sex with me so I can leave!”

 

“It’s the act of having sex with you that makes it cheating you imbecile.” Jinyoung growls with a glare. “Just because you’re a sex demon who lives on having orgasms doesn’t mean you get to destroy relationships.” 

 

Mark raises an eyebrow before sighing irritably and shakes his head. “You honestly need to have more faith in your own relationship if you think he’s going to leave you for me.” Jaebum’s mouth pops open in shock and Jinyoung squawks. Mark sighs again, “Well obviously this isn’t going to work. Do I need to start begging for you to fuck me? Get down on my hands and knees for you Daddy?” Mark puts a whine to his voice and even juts out his bottom lip with a pout as he stares up at Jaebum through his fringe. 

 

Jaebum swallowed thickly and Jinyoung’s hand came down onto his thigh, nails digging into the bare skin. Mark rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath, blowing the air up into his hair so it removed the fringe from hanging into his eyes. 

 

“Ok, while this has been fun it’s not going anywhere so-“ Suddenly, Mark yanked his wrists up, the smell of burning rope wafting through the apartment as the incubus stood from the chair while rubbing his wrists. Jaebum and Jinyoung gasped as the redhead stood in front of them no longer tied to the chair. Jinyoung looked down to see the ropes they had used in smoking slithers on the carpet. Mark walks towards them, both humans sitting in states of shock as he suddenly sits himself down on each of their legs, basically straddling each of their thighs that are touching. Jinyoung inhales sharply and Jaebum let’s out a strange noise. 

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Jinyoung stuttered as Mark shuffled closer towards them, his knees moving rather close to their crotches. Mark huffed and flicked his fringe away from his eyes as he rested his hands on their shoulders. 

 

“Look, I can’t do anything to you unless I have a spoken agreement, so don’t worry about me jumping you ok?” He rolled his eyes and Jaebum tried not to notice how hot Mark looked angry and up close. “But if you guys want me gone, then you’re going to have to decided who is going to fuck me or if both of you are going to fuck me because frankly,” He had to take a breath and Jaebum could see he was starting to sweat again, beads of moisture collecting at his jawline. “I’m starting to feel the heat a little.”

 

Jaebum turned to Jinyoung who looked like he was thoroughly confused with what was happening. “Jinyoungie,” he called softly as Mark’s fingers started playing with the hairs at the back of his neck, making him shiver. “Babe, if you don’t want me to I won’t ok?” Jaebum said as Jinyoung managed to pull his gaze away from Mark who was biting his lip, either to keep the pain at bay or attempting to be alluring, they couldn’t tell. “But this is kind of my fault, so I should be the one to take the fall right?” 

 

Mark snorted above him before he dropped his head down to nuzzle along Jaebum’s jaw, the human shivering beneath the contact. “Oh, he’s not worried about that Bummie,” Mark hummed, sliding his hand down Jinyoung’s chest, Jaebum’s eyes following it like a hawk until it came to the younger’s belt. “He’s stuck between wanting to fuck me himself, of if he should join you.” Jaebum gasped at Mark’s words but also because of the teeth he felt scraping along his skin. His eyes flickered up to Jinyoung’s face, the younger wearing a look of surprise but also...his ears and cheeks were tinted pink. 

 

“You want to fuck him too?” Jaebum gasped, Mark giggling quietly in his ear. “B-but you hated him?”

 

“Jaebum, he’s a fucking incubus of course I want to fuck him!” Jinyoung snapped, “Everyone who sees him wants to fuck him, what makes me any different?” Jaebum shrunk away slightly from the tone Jinyoung used, not use to seeing him so turned on and agitated was a weird sight for the other. Mark giggled again and Jaebum turned to look at him as the incubus pulled away from his neck while smiling at Jinyoung.

 

“I bet, you’re the nastier one in bed.” Mark grinned, his sharp teeth poking out from behind his lips. “What do you have him call you? Sir? Master?” Jaebum’s eyes widened in shock as Jinyoung gasped. The incubus chuckled and continued to stroke the younger’s chest with his fingers, catching the collar of his button up and tugging it down to reveal the warm tanned skin. “You would probably be a top, wouldn’t you?” Mark’s bright blue eyes glowed before they flickered back to Jaebum, “And you, looking all strong and manly but you’re actually a softy.” Jaebum swallowed thickly as Mark’s fingers traced his Adam’s Apple. Mark turned back Jinyoung with a glint in his eyes, “I bet he’s a whiner, isn’t he? Begs for it?”

 

Both humans flushed at the words, Jinyoung’s eyes frantically flicking to Jaebum who looked just as panicked as his boyfriend which only made Mark laugh. “Oh you guys are  _ far  _ too easy to read!” He giggled, his high pitched laughter echoing around the apartment as he clapped his hands in excitement. “Man, if you actually come to a decision and it includes the both of you, this is going to be an  _ epic _ night.” 

 

“Nothing is going to happen!” Jinyoung hissed, however, Jaebum watched as he reached down to re-adjust himself in his jeans. “I’m not fucking you and you’re not fucking Jaebum, that is the end of this discussion ok?” Mark giggled again and bit his lip as he smiled cheekily. 

 

“It’s not really,” Mark taunted, “But now I understand why you refuse for Jaebum to play with me. You just want him all to yourself.” Jaebum looked back at his boyfriend. Mark wasn’t lying when he managed to pick things out about their sex life; Jinyoung was the one who mainly took control in the bedroom and it was mainly because Jaebum was either too tired from work or couldn’t care to suggest what to do, so he allows the younger to do whatever he wants. Yes, Jinyoung can be a little strict within the bedroom but after being edged for hours and when Jaebum finally gets that cock, he has the best orgasm in the world. So he doesn’t really care who has control of the bedroom. They do switch, usually on special nights like birthdays or if Jaebum is feeling extremely pissed off because once again his song lyrics got rejected by the boss. It’s on nights like those where Jinyoung no longer calls Jaebum  _ ‘Babe’ _ but  _ ‘Sir’ _ instead.

 

“But how about we do this,” Mark sighs, shifting himself so he’s no longer straddling both their legs but simply sitting himself down in Jaebum’s lap. His blue eyes almost seem to glow in the low lighting of the apartment as they stare directly at Jinyoung. “You can have full control over what we do, and Jaebum can fuck me. That way I’m not touching your precious baby boy and he’s not going against your word so your relationship is still intact and I’m getting laid so everyone is happy.”

 

Jaebum pauses to think over the words, even though he knows Jinyoung was the one who was asked, but Mark’s idea seems pretty good. But as he thinks harder, he wonders if that’s because Mark’s ass is currently rocking down on his dick and his hands are playing with his hair. 

 

Jinyoung only glares at Mark but Jaebum can tell he’s thinking about it. His eyebrows are furrowed behind his glasses and his jaw twitches from where he’s biting on the inside of his cheek. Mark sighs and shifts himself so he’s now straddling Jaebum before he slowly leans down towards the human, fingers caught beneath the other’s chin to drag his attention away from his boyfriend. 

 

“Come on Jinyoungie,” Mark whispers as he lowers his mouth towards Jaebum’s, “You want to play with us don’t you?” Jaebum feels Mark press down on one of his nipples and it causes him to let out a small moan as the incubus’ lips brush over his. 

 

Suddenly, Jinyoung’s hand shoots out and grabs a hold of Mark’s wrist, tugging it away from where it was playing with Jaebum’s chest. Both boys gasp at the eruption and look at the other in shock. Jaebum has never seen his boyfriend look so angry before; jaw clenched and eyes narrowed into a fierce glare as he trails them over Mark’s body. Beneath Mark, Jaebum can feel the incubus shiver a little. 

 

“You only do what I say and nothing unless, understood?” Jinyoung says lowly, “If you try anything to him or me, I swear to god I’ll lock you up in the bathroom so you can burn back to hell.” Both boys gulp as their answer. Jinyoung’s eyes flicker onto Jaebum’s and Mark watches as the gaze softens a little. “Hyung, are you really sure you want to do this?”

 

Jaebum swallows, his eyes flickering between both men until he nods his head. “It’s the only way we’re going to get rid of him, so we may as well enjoy it right?” Mark giggles a little before Jinyoung’s eyes snap to him and he shuts up almost instantly. 

“Jinyoungie, I’m ok with it.” Jaebum says softly, reaching his hand out to link his fingers with his boyfriend’s.

 

“As adorable and vomit worthy this is,” Mark interrupts, “Can we please start doing  _ something  _ because I’m getting a little hurt over here.” Jaebum’s eyes flicker back to the incubus and sure enough, he notices how Mark’s brows have furrowed and he’s panting slightly. He turns back to Jinyoung who is still glaring at the demon but nods his head. 

 

“We’ll go to the bedroom.” Jinyoung huffs and starts to tug Mark from Jaebum’s lap, the demon falling onto the floor as his legs lose their strength. Jinyoung rolls his eyes, “Hurry up please, I wanna get this over with.” Mark groans a little and Jaebum knows it’s because he’s annoyed and not in pain. The incubus pushes himself up onto his knees, panting and sweating like he was previously as he glares up at Jinyoung.

 

“Well excuse me, but I’m currently burning up from the inside because-“

 

Jinyoung grabs a hold of Mark’s face and kisses him fully on the mouth, pressing their lips together as his fingers curl around the other’s jaw to keep him still. Jaebum stares opened mouth as he watches Mark freeze in shock while Jinyoung presses harder against him, teeth taking Mark’s bottom lip into his mouth making the incubus whine. When Jinyoung finally pulls away, the incubus takes a deep breath, his cheeks tinted pink and his eyes a little glassy. 

 

“Yeah I get it you’re in pain. Now get off the floor.” Jinyoung deadpans down at the demon who blinks up at him in shock. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow as Mark still stays on the floor, most likely frozen in shock. “What? Do you not want to be fucked?” Mark immediately nods his head and scrambles to get off the floor, Jaebum quickly following by standing from the couch. Jinyoung glances over the two of them for a moment before sighing. “Alright, let's go.”

 

***

 

Mark flopped onto the mattress with his arms spread wide as the two humans walked in after him. “This is a nice bed.” He groans as he stretches his body out, watching as Jaebum’s eyes travel over him as his shirt lifts a little revealing his toned stomach. He smirks a little and cocks his head to the side as he pushes himself up onto his elbows, “Wanna join me Bummie?”

 

“No he doesn’t.” Jinyoung huffs, stepping around Jaebum so he was blocking Mark’s view. “We’re doing this my way remember?” The incubus rolled his eyes but nodded anyway, sitting himself up as Jinyoung walked towards him. Jaebeom watches from the side as Mark swallows thickly when Jinyoung forces his legs apart so he can stand between them. Mark blinks up at Jinyoung, lust burning in his eyes as he drags his bottom lip between his teeth. 

 

“What do you want me to do for you…” Mark breaths as he reaches out to touch Jinyoung’s chest, his fingers trailing across the buttons of his business shirt. “ _ Daddy… _ ” Jaebeom shudders as the name echoes quietly around the room but Jinyoung however, manages to keep a straight face. Mark giggles a little, his nose scrunching up cutely as he looks at Jaebeom when suddenly, Jinyoung reaches out and grabs the other by the hair, forcing his head back to showcase his long pale neck. Jaebeom swallows thickly at the small whimper the harsh action pulls from Mark. 

 

“You’re sensitive on your neck aren’t you?” Jinyoung says softly as he lifts his other hand to trail his fingers down Mark’s jaw. The other visibly shivers, a tiny moan slipping out and Jinyoung smirks a little before releasing his grip on Mark’s hair. “Good to know.” Mark huffs, obviously not use to having someone boss him around in the bedroom, eyes flashing red as they narrowed down into a glare. 

 

Jinyoung moves away from him with a chuckle, walking towards the chair they have sitting in the corner of the room. It’s mainly used for when Jinyoung wants to read but doesn’t want to fall asleep or when they need to tie their shoes. Jinyoung shrugs his coat off before he flops down into the chair with a small groan, running his fingers through his hair as he looks at the two with a smirk. 

 

“Alright hyung, play with him for a bit.” Jinyoung smiles sweetly, his eyes whiskering in the corners. “Get him all hot and bothered.” Jaebeom nods his head and takes a few steps towards the incubus who smiles up at him, eyes no longer red while he flutters his lashes and tilts his head to the side. 

 

“What are you gonna do, Bummie?” Mark cooes, “You gonna touch me? Like you’ve wanted to all night?” Jaebeom takes a breath before he reaches out and grabs a tight hold of Mark’s jaw, the other gasping out, “You two both like manhandling don’t you?” 

 

From the side Jinyoung chuckles and Jaebeom turns to watch as his boyfriend unbuttons the first three holes on his shirt. “You love it.” The younger snickers, “It’s obvious enough you enjoy being handled roughly.” Mark grumbles under his breath, eyes flashing once again but Jaebeom is quick to stop him, tilting his chin back towards him and capturing his lips in a deep kiss, licking into the other’s mouth immediately. 

 

Mark’s hands grab onto his shirt and tugs him closer, Jaebeom pulls himself up onto the bed, knees bracketing Mark’s hips as he bites down onto the incubus’s lips. Mark moans softly, his skin smooth beneath Jaebeom’s fingertips as he trails them down across his jaw to the back of the other’s head. He feels Mark’s hands pressing into his stomach, hands itching to touch the skin but he hasn’t been told he can take his clothes of yet, so he pulls his hands away from Mark’s hair and links their fingers together before lowering his body over the other’s, forcing their conjoined hands up over their heads. 

 

Mark whines into their kiss, teeth nibbling and hips thrusting up against Jaebeom’s in an attempt to get him to submit but Jaebeom’s smarter than that. He tightens his grip on Mark’s hands as he pulls away from him, taking Mark’s bottom lip with him using his teeth, making the other moan. Jaebum decides to rock his hips down against Mark’s, feeling the bulge poking his hip bone. Mark arches up into the motion, just like he had expected and the moan he lets out makes Jaebum shiver. 

 

“F-fuck I can tell you’re big,” Mark gasps when Jaebum ducks down to suck harshly on his sensitive neck. “Fuck Jaebum please, just hurry.” The incubus pants and Jaebum can’t help but snigger at how submissive the other is being with him compared to the fiery demon he is with Jinyoung. 

 

“You want this baby?” He asked with a long slow roll of his hips, smirking across to Jinyoung as Mark whines high and soft, fingers tightening in the grip he had on them. Mark nods his head immediately, back arching up with his head thrown back, neck on display. “How badly do you want it, baby?” 

 

Mark whines and pants heavily as Jaebeom licks a long stripe down his neck, nibbling on the demon’s earlobe and tugging on it with his teeth. “I-I want it bad, please let me have it, I need it.” He moans attempting to tug his hands out of the hold Jaebeom has on them. “Bummie~ please, I know you want me just as much as I want you.” He pants, Jaebeom smirking as he continues his assault on the other’s neck, feeling the other shiver beneath him. 

 

“Ok hyung that’s enough,” Jinyoung calls from across the room. Jaebeom pulls his lips away from Mark’s neck, the demon whining and immediately trying to re-link their fingers together before Jaebeom let go completely. Jaebeom simply laughed and pulled himself off Mark’s body, sliding down it and letting his hands drag across the other’s erection, chuckling when Mark’s hips canted upwards. Jinyoung steps forward and motions for Jaebeom to stand behind him, the older following his orders with a smirk down at the incubus. 

 

Mark pushes himself up onto his elbows and glares up at Jinyoung with a pout on his lips and blood red eyes. “You two are both evil. Are you sure you’re not demons?” The younger only chuckles before leaning down onto the bed, crawling over Mark’s body before taking a hold of Mark’s chin like he had before. Jaebeom watches from the chair Jinyoung was originally seated in, trailing his eyes over his boyfriend’s body from the arch in his back to the curve of his ass in his dress pants. Jinyoung had such a good ass. 

 

“You love to talk don’t you?” Jinyoung hummed thoughtfully, thumb stroking the skin beneath Mark’s bottom lip. “How about...we put these lips to good use?” Mark let out a shaky whimper as Jinyoung’s finger traced over his bottom lip, tugging it down to reveal the pink shiny wet inside. Jaebeom watched as Mark’s throat bobbed with a swallow. Jinyoung’s thumb traced over Mark’s lips for a moment more before he tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, “Suck.” He growled lowly, Mark’s lips immediately coming down around Jinyoung’s thumb and sucking it into his mouth. Jaebeom felt his cock stir at the sight of Mark’s tongue lapping at his boyfriend’s thumb and he had to admit he felt only the slightest hint of confusion.

 

Mark moaned softly around Jinyoung’s thumb, his eyes fluttering shut as the other stroked a hand through his hair. Jinyoung turned to Jaebeom, “Strip hyung, he wanted you remember?” Jaebeom nodded and quickly stood from the chair to take his shirt off, following quickly with his pants. Jinyoung’s eyes darkened and Jaebeom felt his body shiver beneath the stare. He stalked across to his boyfriend, Jinyoung’s free hand immediately sliding up and across Jaebeom’s chest, fingers flicking over his nipples. 

 

Jaebeom curled his arm around Jinyoung’s waist and drew him in close to kiss him deeply, letting their lips slide together lazily as he dragged his hand down to cup the younger’s ass and squeezed it tightly, Jinyoung gasping into his mouth. Below them, Mark let out a moan and Jaebeom pulled away from Jinyoung to glance down at the other. Mark’s lips were wrapped around Jinyoung’s thumb, cheeks hollowed and red eyes half lidded as he looked up at them through his fringe. 

 

“I think he’s ready for you hyung.” Jinyoung whispered, sliding his thumb out of Mark’s mouth, getting a whine in return that made him chuckle. “Get up Yien, I want to see you on your knees.” Jaebeom watched as the incubus shivered beneath his boyfriend’s words and had to admit it was one of the hottest sights he’d seen. Mark peeled himself up from the mattress, pupils blown wide with lust as he slid himself down onto the floor in front of Jaebeom. His pink bruised lips were parted and ready, tongue flicking out to wet them as his eyes remained on the sight between Jaebeom’s legs. 

 

Jinyoung wrapped his fingers around Jaebeom’s wrist and manoeuvred him until the back of his calves hit the mattress. Jaebeom felt the younger shove him a little until he realised Jinyoung wanted him to be seated on the bed. He lowered himself down onto it, legs parted in front of Mark who sat eagerly waiting when suddenly, Jinyoung crawled onto his lap. The younger wound his hands into Jaebeom’s hair and tugged on the strands to tilt his head back, bending down he began to press opened mouth kisses along Jaebeom’s bared neck. Jaebeom let out a shaky breath at the feeling of Jinyoung’s lips trailing across his skin, the sensation of the other sitting on his naked body while he was fully dressed. 

 

Jaebeom heard a whimper echo through the room that didn’t come from his lips and opened his eyes, glancing down behind Jinyoung’s shoulders he saw Mark pouting up at him with his hands rubbing over the tent in his jeans. 

 

“Are you getting jealous, baby boy?” Jinyoung’s breathless voice hit the back of Jaebeom’s ear and even though he knew the question wasn’t directed at him he still shivered beneath the words. Jinyoung pulled away from Jaebeom’s neck and looked over his own shoulder to where the incubus was sat, looking up at them pitifully. Jinyoung let out a small chuckle and wriggled his hips a little on top of Jaebeom, the fabric of his dress pants brushing over the older’s erection making him moan a little. Mark’s teeth dug deeper into his bottom lip at the sound. Jinyoung laughed again, this time a little more sinister than the first. “Alright Yien, go ahead and take him.” Jinyoung shoved at Jaebeom’s chest until he landed back on the mattress, his chest bouncing up into Jinyoung who crawled up a little bit to rest over him. 

 

Jaebeom was about to ask what was happening when he felt a pair of wet hot lips fold themselves of his erection, tongue flicking out of his head to collect the pearl of precome sitting on the slit. Jaebeom’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open with a breathless moan as he stared up at Jinyoung who only smirked. “You like that hyung?” Jinyoung whispered as he ducked his head down, lips moving in a hungry line across his jaw. “You like his lips on you?” Jaebeom let out a small groan, his hands fisting into the sheets as Mark dragged his mouth down lower on his cock, the wet heat of his mouth feeling like heaven as it surrounded his leaking erection. Jinyoung’s teeth grazed his ear and Jaebeom’s body jerked beneath the touch just as Mark gave a hard suck to the tip of his head. 

 

“F-fuck!” He gasped out, blinking quickly up at the ceiling as the pleasure rolled over him in unstoppable waves. Mark moaned a little around his cock and Jaebeom couldn’t stop himself from grabbing a hold of the other’s red hair and tugging on it, wanting to force the beautiful lips further down his cock. Jinyoung’s teeth tugged at his earlobe and Jaebeom shivered again, feeling his cock spurt out more precome that Mark was quick to lap up with little kitten licks. “Sh-Shit, Nyoungie he feels really good.” Jaebeom groans softly, “His mouth is amazing, so wet and hot.” Jaebeom feels his eyes roll back into his head as Mark drops his mouth half way down his cock, throat constricting around it a little before he begins bobbing his head up and down it in a little rhythm. 

 

Jaebeom groans, his hips rolling up into the wet heat as he stretches his neck back for Jinyoung to have more room. “God you both feel so good.” He moans, tugging on Mark’s hair getting a low groan from him as he gropes Jinyoung’s ass through the younger’s slacks. The moan he gets in return makes him smirk before a gasp is punched out of his lungs from Mark’s teeth scraping over the vein that runs along his cock. “Ah-Mark!” He squeaks, tugging the incubus off his erection and pushing at Jinyoung a little to see over the younger’s shoulder. Mark is pouting up at him, bottom lip shiny with saliva, looking plump and red. 

 

“Were you naughty baby boy?” Jinyoung asks quietly, twisting on Jaebeom’s lap before he runs his hand down Jaebeom’s arm until his fingers also curl into Mark’s hair. “Did you do something you weren’t meant to?” 

 

Mark whines a little, head pulled back as he sits on his knees with his hand struggling to open the button of his jeans. “Y-you guys were forgetting about me.” He pouts and Jinyoung only chuckles before he slides off Jaebeom’s body to the floor beside Mark. Jaebeom watched with interest as he takes Mark’s hand away from his jeans before cupping the incubus through the rough material making him gasp and thrust up into it. 

 

“Were you feelings lonely baby boy?” Jinyoung pouts with false sympathy. Jaebeom watched as his boyfriend brings a hand up to stroke Mark’s face, the incubus leaning into the touch before Jinyoung’s fingers trace over his lips. Jaebeom knows Jinyoung has a thing for lips. “Did you want some attention?” Jinyoung hums sweetly, dragging his fingers across Mark’s lips and smiling when the demon nibbles on them with his teeth, tongue coming out to lick across them. Jinyoung then lifts himself onto his knees, dragging Mark into his lap by his hips. Jaebeom shivers at the choked moan Mark lets out when his crotch brushes up against Jinyoung’s. “Did you want Daddy to take these off you?” 

 

Jaebeom and Mark both let out small moans at the sound of Jinyoung speaking. Mark shivers when Jinyoung’s hands trail over his hips and thighs, nails digging in as best as they can. He nods his head, panting heavily as he tries to rock up against Jinyoung’s erection but the younger won’t let him. 

 

“Baby boy, you have to answer me.” His voice is still soft but Jaebeom can hear the underlying order laced between his words and it makes him shiver. He knows what happens when he disobeys an order Jinyoung gives him in bed. His ass is left with bruises for a week. Mark whines and continues to try and rock his hips into the erection. 

 

“T-take my pants off Daddy,” He pants, voice sounded breathless and much raspier than before. “P-please Daddy I promise I’ll be good.” Jaebeom shivers at Mark’s voice, how needy and broken he sounds without having anything really done to him. Jinyoung chuckles, the sound deep and dark as he traces Mark’s face before leaning in to kiss him sweetly. 

 

Mark presses into Jinyoung, lips working to try and get the other to kiss him deeper and harder but Jinyoung simply pulls away and presses a hand to Mark’s chest to keep him from following. 

 

“Baby boy, you can’t get too greedy.” Jinyoung scolds lightly before he slides his hand down Mark’s chest, fingers catching in the rips and tears of the fabric. His thumb rubs over one of his nipples that is exposed from his singlet and Jaebeom watches, mouth beginning to drool as Mark whimpers and arches his back beautifully into Jinyoung’s chest. “Oh sensitive here too?” Mark only whines and nods his head, red eyes fluttering before ducking his head down to nuzzle the crook of Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung laughs a little, his eyes catching Jaebeom’s over the red hair. Jaebeom swallowed thickly when he sees how dark Jinyoung’s eyes have become. “Yien,” Jinyoung calls softly, trailing his hands down Mark’s back till he reaches the perky ass where he takes a good handful of his cheeks and squeezes tight. The incubus moans loudly at that, back bowing and head thrown back in pleasure. “You want to ride Jaebeom?” 

 

The two of them moan loudly and Jaebeom has to grab the base of his dick before he comes too early. Jinyoung chuckles at them before he pushes Mark from his lap and stands up. Their eyes stay on him and Jinyoung watches as Mark’s tongue flicks over his bottom lip as he begins to unbutton his shirt. Jinyoung’s eyes turn to Jaebeom as he slides his shirt from his body, the fabric slipping from his arms to reveal his chest and toned torso. 

 

Jaebeom swallowed thickly, eyes tracing over Jinyoung’s body as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his slacks. His erection is obvious as it pokes through the fabric. Jinyoung only chuckles before he hooked his thumbs into the belt loops to tug his pants down. Underneath, he’s wearing a pair of tight black briefs that cling to his thighs, making Jaebeom’s mouth water. 

 

“Yien, why don’t you let Jaebeom prepare you?” Jinyoung calls as Mark crawls up onto the bed and over Jaebeom’s stretched out body, the jeans he was originally wearing now somehow gone from his body to showcase his slim pale legs. Jaebeom has the urge to leave bite marks all across the pale skin, turning it pink and purple beneath his lips and teeth. Mark’s underwear isn’t something Jaebeom was entirely expecting. 

 

He has on a pair of tight black briefs, ones small enough that as soon as Mark leans over Jaebeom’s body to kiss him, he can feel the fabric rise up over his ass cheeks, revealing them as the fabric moves. They’re so tiny and cute yet sensual that Jaebeom can’t help but run his fingers over them, trailing them up and down to feel where the fabric starts and stops as he meets Mark’s heated skin. 

 

Mark looks back over his shoulder at Jinyoung before licking his lips with a small smirk. “I don’t need to be prepped.” Jaebeom feels Mark’s hand slide into his that was resting over one of his ass cheeks. He lets the incubus take control of his hand before suddenly he feels Mark beginning pulling his hand towards the waistband of his briefs. Jaebeom inhales sharply when their conjoined fingers slide beneath the fabric and further down between Mark’s cheeks. Jaebeom is about to ask what exactly the demon is doing when he feels the other move one of his very own fingers to push into Mark, the incubus moaning softly as the wet slide of Jaebeom’s finger sinking into his entrance gives him pleasure. 

 

“Fuck, oh my god.” Jaebeom gasps, looking up at Jinyoung who starts to crawl on the bed. “Nyoungie, he’s so wet.” Jaebeom groans as Mark’s hand leaves his and he’s left to finger the incubus on his own. He curls his middle finger upwards, brushing over something that causes a high pitched squeak to erupt out of Mark.

 

“Sound good baby boy,” Jinyoung smirks as he crawls up behind Mark, wrapping an arm around his waist while pressing his lips across the demon’s pale neck. Jaebeom moaned softly at the sight of his boyfriend licking over Mark’s skin coupled with the sensation of fingering the incubus’s tight hole. “You think he’s stretched enough hyung?” Jinyoung asks quietly, his voice almost breathless and Jaebeom knows he’s doing that so his breath hits the wet skin on Mark’s neck to make him shiver. 

 

Jaebeom slides two more fingers into Mark’s hole, the incubus moaning loudly. Mark throws his head back onto Jinyoung’s shoulder, back arching as he racks his nails down Jaebeom’s chest, mouth dropped open in pleasure. Jaebeom smirks up at Jinyoung, “Yeah I think he’s ready for me.” He can see where Mark’s erection is poking out from the waistband of his briefs, sitting pretty in pink on his hipbone while leaking out white pearls that feast on the head.

 

“Fuck I know I am, I know I’m ready please just-just get in me.” Mark pants heavily, brows furrowed and lip drawn between his teeth. “Just fuck me please.” He whines, rocking his hips back onto the four of Jaebeom’s fingers he has pressed into the incubus. Jaebeom moans a little when Mark’s hips brush over his own erection before the demon is dropping his weight further onto his hips, grinding down on him in slow but hard circles.

 

“Ok baby, let's get you on Jaebeom’s cock ok?” Jinyoung smirks, pressing kisses across Mark’s ear as he slides his hands down the demon’s sides until he reaches the waistband where he tucks his fingers in and pushes down the fabric. Mark moans appreciatively when he cock is freed, softly tapping Jaebeom’s own bare stomach before he starts to roll his hips to brush his own erection against Jaebeom’s. 

 

Jinyoung sneaks his hand over Mark’s torso until he reaches the demon’s erection where he takes a hold of it and squeezes. Mark shudders, his whole body shivering as small whimpers leave his lips. Jinyoung chuckles into Mark’s neck as he glances down at Jaebeom. “This is going to be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ I know its been quite a while since I updated this and I do apologise for that I kinda forgot it with everything else I was working on plus I lost motivation and didn't really know where to go with it but now you obviously can guess haha. I really wanted to play with the idea of Jinyoung being the more somewhat dominate when it comes to Jaebeom and their sex life in this AU and I hope you don't mind the change from my normal smut to this. I wanted to have a little go at writing bottom jaebeom before I left. But I understand not everyone enjoys that so I totally understand if you won't read the last chapter and I hope you've enjoyed it up till now anyways?
> 
> It took me a while to write this because of how new the whole character dynamics came in to play and if I'm honest, re-reading the earlier chapters to see how they were interacting with each other already showed me that Jinyoung was much more dominate then what Jaebeom was presenting to be so it just kinda seemed natural to me to head in this direction so yeah, I hope you enjoyed it~
> 
> I updated my two other stories, Lips on Mine & Oceans Apart (this has been updated for a week and no one has realised hah) so go and give those a read for more markbum and markbum smut <3


	4. Chapter 4

Mark gasps when Jaebeom’s cock head finally slips past his entrance, the ridge catching on the head as it slides up into him as he pushes his hips down. He can feel Jaebeom’s body is tense beneath his, the human’s abs quivering under his palms as he sinks lower onto the cock. Jinyoung’s hands are hot on his hips, nails just biting into his skin as the human pushes him further onto Jaebeom’s cock. 

 

Mark lets out a high pitched moan, one that gets choked off when he’s finally seated down completely into Jaebeom’s lap, cock nestled firmly against his prostate and his thighs bracketing Jaebeom’s hips. Mark shudders as the pleasure rolls over him, his nails dragging red lines down Jaebeom’s chest. 

 

“ _ Fucking hell _ .” He moans, clenching around Jaebeom’s cock with interest and smirks when he hears the groan following his action. “You feel so good, Jaebeommie.” Jaebeom only nods his head, his hands gripping Mark’s thighs tightly. Jinyoung kisses his neck again, tongue licking across his heated skin making Mark tilt his head to the side to allow the human more room. 

 

Mark grinds his hips down, moaning when Jaebeom’s cock brushes over his prostate and shivers run down his body. The human beneath him groans, head pressed back into the pillows with his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Mark feels the hands on his hips tighten, nails digging into his skin making him hiss in pain. 

 

“You don’t move until I tell you to, baby.” Jinyoung’s deep voice whispers into his ear. “We’re doing this my way, remember?” Mark lets out a breath and numbly nods his head as he feels Jinyoung’s hands slide across his damp skin, running them down his hips until they gripped each of his cheeks. The incubus gasped when Jinyoung squeezes his ass making him jolt and tense around Jaebeom’s cock causing the both of them to moan. “Fuck baby boy,” Jinyoung’s raspy words sent fire burning in Mark’s stomach. “You look so good stretched over hyung’s cock.” 

 

“Ugh Daddy,” Mark moaned, rolling his hips back into Jinyoung’s touch but it makes Jaebeom’s cock brush against his prostate. He shivers, body trembling as pleasure rolls over him. “C-can I move?” He asks, voice broken as Jaebeom’s fingers tighten on his hips. Jinyoung only hums, fingers tracing shapes across his cheeks before they travel up his spine. “Da-ddy,  _ please _ !” He whines now, the pleasure of Jaebeom’s cock pressing right against that spot is making him delirious. 

 

He wants nothing more then to grind down on Jaebeom, to start fucking himself down onto the cock, riding it wildly. He knows he can just go against Jinyoung’s order, he knows he can just break the promise he made and start fucking himself on Jaebeom’s cock but there’s something holding him back, something making him  _ want  _ to submit to Jinyoung instead of his usual facade of pretending for his partners. 

 

Jinyoung and Jaebeom are actually having an effect on him and Mark’s not sure why. 

 

Jaebeom pulls his hips forward, making his cock rub against the hard muscles on Jaebeom’s torso has Mark shivering and letting out a short gasp as his body shivers at the brush against his prostate. 

 

“You sure you want this?” Jinyoung’s rough voice sounds behind him, breath fanning across his ear making his eyes flutter shut. 

 

“Wh-what?” Mark asks, his vision blurring a little and his brows furrow. He realises a moment later that it’s because there’s tears in his eyes. 

 

“I said,” Jinyoung’s teeth scrape over the tips of his ears and Mark whimpers, Jaebeom’s soft chuckle sounding throughout the room. “Do you want this? Do you want Jaebeom’s cock?”

 

Mark keens, throwing his head back onto Jinyoung’s shoulders. He squeezes his eyes shut when he feels Jaebeom’s hands slide up his torso that’s stretched because of his position. “P-please, I want this.” His voice has resulted to a whimpering beg. “I w-want his cock, Daddy please.” 

 

Jinyoung chuckles, his hot breath fanning over Mark’s heated skin as Jaebeom laughed, fingers twitching on Mark’s body. “Jinyoung-ah, let him be.” 

 

Jinyoung huffs, before he removes his hands from Mark’s body. “No, he can wait. We’re doing this my way.” Mark watches as Jaebeom’s eyebrows furrow and his mouth pulls down into a pout. 

 

“But, this is making me wait as well.” Jaebeom huffs, “He feels so tight and I just want to-“ Mark moans as Jaebeom rocks his hips up, cock hitting his prostate dead on. “ _ Oh fuck _ .” Jaebeom groans, his nails biting into Mark’s hips. 

 

A harsh slap sounds through the room and Mark feels Jaebeom flinch and hiss, “No.” Jinyoung says, voice harsh. “You’re waiting as well.”

 

“Ugh,  _ Fine.”  _ Jaebeom growls, eyebrows furrowed into a glare that he sends over Mark’s shoulder. Suddenly another slap echoes through the room and this time, Jaebeom lets out a short yell. 

 

“Excuse me?” Jinyoung sounds from behind them, his voice hard and stoic. Beneath him, Mark can see that Jaebeom has regretted his decision of snapping at the younger from how his eyes are squeezed shut from the pain of the slap against his thigh. “What do you say, Jaebeom-ah?”

 

The older lets out a short grumble, obviously not enjoying the situation all that much. Mark finds it slightly amusing, getting to see how the two humans interact with one another. Jinyoung places another slap on Jaebeom’s thigh, the older flinching violently and thrusting his hips up into Mark which makes him groan. “ _ Fuck! _ ” Jaebeom shouts, nails biting into Mark’s skin. “Yes ok, yes.”

 

“Yes  _ what _ ?”

 

Mark watches as Jaebeom takes a deep breath, eyes squeezing shut before he releases the breath slowly, eyes fluttering back open as he looks up at Jinyoung. 

 

“Yes,  _ sir _ .”

 

Mark shivers at the low chuckle from Jinyoung and how Jaebeom whines high in the back of his throat as Jinyoung smooths his hands down the heated skin of Jaebeom’s thighs. 

 

“Good boy,” Jinyoung praises softly, “Now, you and Yien sit tight while I open you up ok? Get you ready for my cock.” 

 

Mark whines and Jaebeom groans, the both of them wanting nothing more then to just fuck each other and get this started but they agree. They nod their heads, whispering out ‘Yes Daddy’ and ‘Yes Sir’ respectively and in return they each get a small kiss with a flick of a tongue and a nibble on their lips. 

 

Mark tries his hardest not to move himself on Jaebeom’s cock and he knows the human is trying not to move as well, but when Jinyoung tells Jaebeom to bend his knees and open himself up - it forces Mark to sink further down on the dick in his ass and the two of the moan at the slide it causes. 

 

“I thought I said no moving.” Jinyoung growls lightly from where he’s reaching over them for the bottle of lube hidden beneath the pillows. 

 

“We didn’t!” Mark panted with his own growl, “Moving positions is making me take him deeper.” Jinyoung snorts as he moves himself back between Jaebeom’s legs. 

 

“If you talk back to me, baby boy. I’ll have to shut you up somehow.” The threat is light and playful but it makes Mark shiver. Jinyoung’s voice is almost teasing, light and airy like he  _ wants  _ Mark to test him, to push him to see how far he’ll go. But Mark has a little more willpower still left in him. 

 

“S-sorry Daddy. I’ll be a good boy. Promise.” He whimpers, looking over his shoulder to the human who simply gazed up at him with a raised eyebrow, obviously not expecting him to back down at a chance to fight. Jinyoung simply hums before he goes back to his task at hand - opening up Jaebeom. 

 

“Been a while since we did this, hey Beommie?” Jinyoung says softly as he brushes his fingers down the length of Jaebeom’s thigh, smirking as the muscles jump beneath his touch and the goosebumps rising onto the skin the closer he gets to the other’s puckered entrance. “How long has it been since you’ve taken my cock? A month? Longer?”

 

“I-I don’t know sir,” Jaebeom stutters out, his fingers twitching on Mark’s hips as he wriggles slightly from the sensation of Jinyoung’s fingers tickling over his entrance. “Too long.” He hiccups when Jinyoung’s nails scratch down the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. 

 

“Hmm, I bet.” Jinyoung smirks before he pushes himself up onto his knees and cuddles up to Mark’s slim back, Jaebeom’s legs being push apart to accommodate the other as he glances over Jaebeom’s body from behind Mark’s shoulder. “Have you missed my cock baby?” 

 

Jaebeom lets a whine slip out from his lips at the petname. His feet slide a little across the silk sheets as he tries to keep them up. Mark feels Jinyoung laugh, hot air hitting his cheek as the other brings his hands up to Mark’s chest where he squeezes his nipples, forcing out a sharp gasp from the incubus’ lips. 

 

“You haven’t had my cock in nearly 4 months, baby.” Jinyoung coos, “You’ve been dry and unfucked for so long.”

 

“Y-yes sir, it’s been too long.” Jaebeom stutters, dark eyes pleading up at Jinyoung as each word his boyfriend speaks rushing straight to his cock that’s buried inside Mark’s warm and tight hole. “Pl-please sir, I missed you.” 

 

Jinyoung hums again, dropping his mouth down onto the crook of Mark’s neck where he begins to suck a dark bruise onto the pale skin. The incubus moans at the sensation, dick twitching where it rests against the bottom of Jaebeom’s toned stomach. “You wanna be fucked while you fuck Yien?” Jinyoung asks softly, voice deep and gravely. 

 

The two of them moan at the thought, their bodies shivering in anticipation as Mark clenches and Jaebeom thrusts a little. 

 

“Ok boys, calm down.” Jinyoung chuckles, finally releasing his mouth from Mark’s neck then slides his hands down until he reaches Jaebeom’s stomach, Mark’s cock only inches away from his fingers. “Oh, looks like Yien’s made a bit of a mess from you already baby.” Jinyoung breaths, wiping his fingers through the small puddle of precome that Mark has made on Jaebeom’s stomach. Jaebeom whines, the tone high pitched as Mark whimpers, arching his back to try and create  _ some  _ sort of friction because he’s so hard it’s starting to hurt. 

 

He can’t smell anything demon coming from Jinyoung but the way the other human is acting makes him wonder if he’s managed to hide himself somehow because Jinyoung is  _ god damn evil _ . 

 

Jinyoung coats his fingers in Mark’s come before lifting them up to Jaebeom’s mouth, a few pearly white droplets falling onto his lips. “Suck them. Get them wet before I open you up.” He orders, voice hard as he digs his nails into Mark’s hip. Jaebeom moans a little bit and nods his head, opening his mouth to accept the come coated fingers. Mark whines in jealousy as Jaebeom’s pink tongue flicks out to collect the white from Jinyoung’s long fingers before his lips close around the digits with a quiet moan. 

 

Mark’s not sure if he wants to be Jinyoung or Jaebeom in this situation. 

 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, baby boy.” The rough voice says into Mark’s ear when all of a sudden, Mark feels a hand wrap around his cock, squeezing it tightly forcing him to thrust into it which causes his to grind down on Jaebeom’s dick. He chokes on the pleasure, vision going blurry for a moment as his body screams at him to continue but he manages to hold himself back. Jinyoung lips drag across the length of his neck making him shiver, small whimpers leave his mouth with each panting breath he takes. “You feel good, Yien? Like having Jaebeom’s cock filling you up?” Jinyoung growls softly, his voice sending vibrations into his heated skin. Mark moans a little, eyes flickering down to where Jaebeom has his lips wrapped around 2 of Jinyoung’s fingers, sucking and licking on them as if his life depended on it. 

 

Well in this case, it was kind of Mark’s life in peril but that’s just details.

 

Jaebeom’s eyes meet his and Mark feels a full body shiver tear through him at the stare the human gives him, cheeks hollowed and lips pursed as he sucks dirtily on his boyfriend’s fingers.

 

Jinyoung squeezes his hand around Mark’s cock, getting a high pitched gasp in return. “A-ah fuck! Daddy, please it hurts!” Mark whined, balling his hands into fists as Jinyoung ever so slowly started to pump his cock as he clenched around Jaebeom who moaned appreciatively. 

 

“It’s ok baby boy, just a little longer.” Jinyoung cooed, pressing delicate kisses alongside Mark’s neck, bruising up the pale skin. “Jaebeom’s almost finished with my fingers, right?”

 

Jaebeom moaned around Jinyoung’s digits and Mark licked his lips, wanting to have those fingers back in his own mouth. He tried to thrust into the tight grip Jinyoung had on his cock but a squeeze to the base of it had him freezing, body shuddering as pleasure rolled over him. 

 

“Ok baby, I think you’ve got them wet enough.” Jinyoung praises softly, “Such a good boy.” Mark watched as Jaebeom’s cheeks flushed an adorable pink and how he angled his head to the side so no one could see him. Jinyoung chuckles before he released Mark from his hold and bent down between Jaebeom’s legs. “Yien baby?” Jinyoung called, Mark turning to look at the human over his shoulder. “Keep him busy for Daddy will you?”

 

Mark nodded and turned his attention back to Jaebeom who was panting ever so slightly, pink lips plump and shining with spit. Mark licked his own before bending forward to the human, letting his hands slide up Jaebeom’s torso before resting on the sides of his neck. He brushed their noses together as the action of him leaning down pulled Jaebeom’s cock out of Mark’s entrance a little bit, the friction making the both of them moan softly against each other’s lips. 

 

“Gonna kiss me?” Jaebeom gasped softly, Jinyoung’s fingers lightly probing his entrance, slicking it up with lube and spit. Mark chuckled a little, his own fingers lightly tracing small shapes into the skin beneath Jaebeom’s ears causing him to shiver. 

 

Mark’s lips bumped into his, “Is that what you want?” The incubus whispered, “Want me to kiss you?” Jaebeom let out a small whine and tilted his head up, managing to capture Mark’s mouth with his own. Mark sighed into the kiss as Jaebeom drew his hands up to rest on his waist, thumbs drawing small circles into his hip bones. He tried not to think of how hard his dick was, pressed between their stomachs and probably creating another puddle of precome that would be smeared across Jaebeom’s abs. 

 

Jaebeom ran his tongue across Mark’s bottom lip and Mark immediately took it into his mouth, sucking on it gently as their lips met again with another kiss. Jaebeom moaned into the kiss, Jinyoung’s fingers finally entering him and beginning to stretch his rim. 

 

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight.” Jinyoung gasped from between Jaebeom’s legs, his hot breath fanning across his damp skin made him shiver. “Fuck, can’t wait to feel you baby.” 

 

Jaebeom moaned again, his hips rolling up then down like he couldn’t decided which one he wanted more, Mark’s hole or Jinyoung’s fingers. Mark whined a little, feeling the stretch on his own hole as Jaebeom moved his hips in small thrusts, his nails digging into the human’s shoulders as Jaebeom gripped his hips tightly. 

 

In the middle of their kiss, Jaebeom gasped violently against Mark’s lips before it broke off into a shuddering groan. Mark glanced down at Jaebeom, the other’s face screwed up in pleasure with his head pressed back into the pillows and eyes squeezed shut. 

 

“F-fuck, Jinyoung, sir, fuck.” Jaebeom panted, his nails biting into the skin of Mark’s pelvis. “D-do that again, please.” Mark heard Jinyoung chuckle behind them so he turned to watch as the other lifted himself from between Jaebeom’s legs. 

 

“You sure you want me to do  _ this  _ again?” Jinyoung asked, obviously pressing against that spot inside Jaebeom that made him choke on a whimper and had him thrusting up then grinding down. “Or would you rather my cock?” Mark watches as Jinyoung removes himself from the bed and strips off his briefs, revealing his erection lying heavily against his thigh, pearls sitting on the tip. 

 

The two boys on the bed whine at the sight, their tongues coming out to lick across their lips and throats bobbing with a heavy swallow. JInyoung smirks and wraps a hand around himself, squeezing slightly as he lets out a soft groan. 

 

“S-Sir please.” Jaebeom gasps softly, “C-can I have your cock?” Jinyoung hums before flickering his eyes up to Mark who’s eyes have remained between his legs. 

 

“Yien?” The incubus’ red eyes flicker up to meet Jinyoung’s, bruised and puffy mouth hanging open. “Should Daddy give Jaebeom his cock?” Jaebeom whines in annoyance but Mark is quick to nod his head, looking a bit of a bobble head. “Ok then.” Jinyoung chuckles, kneeling back onto the bed and wrapping an arm around Mark’s waist to bring him back up to straddle Jaebeom. 

 

Mark sighs, his strength returning to him slowly as Jinyoung kisses his neck and nibbles on his ears while Jaebeom’s hands have started to lift his hips up ever so slightly so he can begin fucking himself down onto the cock in his ass. Jinyoung slides his hands down Jaebeom’s legs as he bruises up Mark’s neck, hooking his hands beneath the older’s knees and lifting them so they’re bent and his feet are pressed firmly onto the mattress. 

 

“Keep them up baby,” He mutters against Mark’s skin, biting on the meat of his shoulder to hear the choked off gasp from the incubus before he sinks himself down onto his calfs, lining his dick up with Jaebeom’s gaping entrance. “You ready, Jaebeommie?” 

 

“Y-yes sir, please.” Jaebeom pants, lifting his hips up to help Jinyoung. The younger smiles before he presses the head of his cock against Jaebeom’s entrance, the two of them moaning as it gets sucked in. “F-fu-sir!” Jaebeom moans, throwing his head back into the pillows.

 

“Baby, you’re so tight, fuck.” Jinyoung gasps, inching his dick further and further into Jaebeom without stopping until he’s pressed firmly against Jaebeom’s hips. “Shit baby.” Jinyoung groans, having to pause for a moment as the pleasure rushes over him at the sensation of Jaebeom’s hole clenching down on his dick. “Shit, you’re so tight Jaebeom-ah.”

 

“D-daddy,” Mark pants, “Can I move?” He knows he could’ve started moving by now, knows that he could’ve just done whatever he wanted but there’s something stopping him. Something holding back his normal urges and it makes him want to listen to Jinyoung’s orders. Jinyoung groans a little but nods his head, giving Mark the all clear. Mark takes a deep breath before placing his hands on Jaebeom’s chest and lifting his hips up about half way before dropping himself back down. 

 

Three groans echo through the room - Mark’s sounding high pitched because Jaebeom’s cock just impaled him, Jaebeom’s sounding low and gruttal because Mark’s hole was tight and wet around his erection and the force of Mark falling back into his lap had his hips rolling down onto Jinyoung’s cock that was pressed in his ass and finally Jinyoung’s moan that was long and drawn out because of Jaebeom’s tight hole squeezing his own erection. 

 

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Mark moaned, panting heavily to try and catch his breath as the pleasure rolls over him in waves. “Oh fuck,  _ Jaebeom _ .” He lifts himself up again before quickly dropping down, beginning to pick up a rhythm that has him moaning and whimpering each time Jaebeom’s cock brushes against his prostate. Jaebeom grips his hips tightly, using his own strength to pull Mark down harder onto his cock as grunts fall from his lips with each thrust that Jinyoung starts to give him. 

 

“Shit, baby you’re so tight.” Jinyoung groans, “Yien, you look so good riding my baby.” He praises the both of them as he rolls his hips into Jaebeom’s, body shivering as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes around them. 

 

“Mar-Markeu,” Jaebeom groans, glancing up at the incubus bouncing in his lap, his fluffy red hair now plastered to his forehead from sweat and his bottom lip drawn between his teeth. Jaebeom drags a hand up Mark’s chest, fingers ghosting over his pink nipples to draw out a sharp gasp from the demon before he rests his hand on the side of Mark’s neck. “Yien.” Jaebeom calls, speaking the incubus’ real name for the first time. Mark moans, high toned and drawn out. His hand shoots up to grab Jaebeom’s hand, linking their fingers through each other. “Y-Yien,” Jaebeom stutters as he tries to bite back a groan from Jinyoung’s cock finding his prostate. “Kiss me.” He gasps, “Yien, kiss me.”

 

Mark whimpers and immediately dives down to Jaebeom, the human’s hand snaking up to grip the demon’s red hair as their lips press into one another, teeth clashing and tongues chasing each other. 

 

Jinyoung groans as he looks over Mark’s arched back, hips still pistoning down onto Jaebeom’s cock as he kisses the younger’s boyfriend. Jinyoung feels his orgasm rushing to the surface so he quickened his pace, clutching onto Jaebeom’s thighs and pushing them back into the older before getting onto his knees and plastering his own body over Mark’s, crushing the incubus between him and Jaebeom.

 

Mark moans when he feels Jinyoung’s chest pressing him into Jaebeom, the added weight making it harder for him to move his hips but then he feels a hand reach in between his and Jaebeom’s stomach. A moan is drawn out of him when he feels the hand start stroking his cock. 

 

“You gonna come baby boy?” Jinyoung growls into Mark’s ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging on it making the incubus whimper and claw at Jaebeom’s shoulders as his body shudders with pleasure. “You gonna come on Jaebeom’s cock?” Mark nods his head frantically, pressing his forehead into the crook of Jaebeom’s neck.

 

“P-please Daddy, please I wa-wanna come.” Mark babbles, moaning and clenching around Jaebeom when Jinyoung’s thumb strokes over his sensitive cock head. “Ugh fuck, Daddy please!” He whines, “Please I wanna come, I’m c-close.”

 

Beneath, Jaebeom moans, his eyes rolling back into his head as Jinyoung’s hips relentlessly pound into his prostate and Mark’s clenching is bringing him further to the brink. “F-fuck!” He gasps, “Ji-Jinyoung, sir, I-I’m close too.” He manages to pant out, hands reaching for the other’s wrist that’s resting over his shoulder. “F-fu-Jinyoungie.”

 

“You both gonna come?” Jinyoung growls, watching them both nod before he smiles. “Ok. Come for Daddy baby boy.” Mark lets out a sob and then his body shakes beneath Jinyoung’s, shuddering as his comes messily over Jinyoung’s fist that doesn’t stop stroking him. “Jaebeom-ah, you too baby, come for me.” Jaebeom chokes on a moan, his hips jumping as he comes into Mark, painting his insides white. Jinyoung feels his orgasm hit him like a train, between the boys’ noises of pleasure and Jaebeom clenching down on him, he comes quickly, groaning as the pleasure hits him heavily. He grinds his hips into Jaebeom, milking everything he has left out of him. 

 

Jaebeom squeezes his eyes as his body shudders with the aftershocks, choking on the moans and whimpers that leave his lips. “F-fuck Jinyoung.” He gasps then chuckles breathlessly, smiling when he hears Jinyoung’s own exhausted laugh come out. “Oh man.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair, “I don’t think I’ve never had an orgasm that-“ Jaebeom opens his eyes and finds himself looking directly at Jinyoung who has his eyes still closed, obviously still reveling in the post-orgasm bliss. Jaebeom’s own bliss suddenly dampens because...He’s looking at Jinyoung -  _ not Mark _ . 

 

Frowning, Jaebeom pushes himself up, wincing a little as Jinyoung’s cock slips out of him and the come slides down his thighs but he’s not really paying attention to that. He glances around the room, eyes scanning for Mark’s clothes that should be scattered between his own but he finds the room totally empty. His clothes are spread along the floor and Jinyoung’s are still in the pile he left them. 

 

“Mark-ah?” Jaebeom calls out, a steady chill falling over him as he shifts his legs away from Jinyoung and slides to the side of the bed. “Mark?” Jaebeom notices Jinyoung finally coming out of his bliss and how the younger is looking around the room as well. 

 

“Where’d he…” Jinyoung trails off, sliding off the bed and reaching for his briefs before grabbing Jaebeom’s own and throwing it him. With a second thought as he’s pulling his underwear back on, Jinyoung grabs his glasses that he had put beside him on the mattress and places them back on. “Yien?”

 

Jaebeom is the first to leave the bedroom, a slight limp in his step as he walks out of their room and into the living room in his underwear. He finds the chair they had bound Mark in sitting in the place they had left it, the burnt ropes lying on the ground around it. 

 

“Mark?” Jaebeom yells, eyes scanning over the empty apartment as he hears Jinyoung walk up beside him. He turns to his boyfriend, brows furrowed with concern and worry. Jinyoung seems to be wearing a similar expression, eyes tight and hard as he glances back to the chair before quickly walking to the kitchen calling out Mark’s name. 

 

The couple scan the small apartment for a few minutes, calling out the incubus’ name without hearing a response. They regroup back in the living room, both wearing strained expressions as they come up empty. 

 

“He-he mustn’t stick around once he’s got what he’s needed.” Jinyoung says, voice tight like he’s forcing out each word. Jaebeom swallows and nods his head jerkily. 

 

“Ye-yeah. He’s-he’s gone now.” Jaebeom doesn’t miss how his heart thuds almost painfully in his chest at those words. He clears his throat and shakes his head, “We got rid of him. That’s what we wanted, right?” He looks to Jinyoung who runs a hand through his hair, eyes still scanning over the dark apartment. 

 

“Yeah…” Jinyoung sighs quietly, eyes meeting Jaebeom’s as the older wraps his arms around himself, rubbing his biceps to fight off the cold chill that had fallen over them. “Right…”

 

The next morning, both Jaebeom and Jinyoung head back to the Halloween shop Jaebeom had gone to only to find the place well - not there. The space the shop had occupied the previous day was empty and locked up, the inside showing nothing but an empty looking box. They had gone to the next store, a clothing shop, and asked the manager what happened. 

 

Turns out the shop was only a pop-up store that comes every so often and stays for a few days before disappearing again. The manager had said it was the first time in 4 years that she had seen the shop come back. 

 

Jaebeom and Jinyoung left the store with grim smiles, their eyes glancing back to the hollowed out space as they entered Jaebeom’s car and left.


	5. Epilogue

_ Halloween, 2018 _

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes as he parks in front of the first Halloween store he spotted, Yugyeom chatting his ear off about  _ desperately  _ needing to get an authentic looking wand for his costume. 

 

“Ok, I heard you the first time you idiot.” He grumbles, unbuckling his seatbelt and grabbing his wallet from his bag on the seat beside him. “If this stupid wand is over $20 I’m not getting it for you.” He huffs, stepping out of the car and tucking the phone between his cheek and shoulder.

 

“ _ Ah hyung~ _ ” Yugyeom cries over the phone, “ _ Please? I actually have to put an effort in this time for Bambam because I fucked up last time. _ ” Jinyoung snorts as he walks into the store, the bell on the door tinkling as he opens it. 

 

“Well, it’s not  _ my  _ fault you decided to have a whole vodka bottle to yourself before the party.”

 

“ _ It was liquid courage and  _ you’re  _ the one who told me to do it! You said I’d be able to talk to him about my feelings and I ended up throwing up on him! _ ” Jinyoung laughs as he recalls the memory of a very drunk Yugyeom, red cheeked and sweating as he stumbles over his very romantic confession to Bambam who looked very confused and concerned at the younger before Yugyeom’s face suddenly turned very pale and it was 2 more seconds before he was throwing up all over Bambam’s costume. 

 

“Ah, I will admit I didn’t expect you to actually take my advice. You know I only want to see you crash and burn in the world.” Jinyoung snorts, eyes trailing over the stores interior as he walks through the door. It’s rather dimly lit and he sees a lot of dust accumulated on the shelves, making him wonder how long this shop has been here. “Did you say they had it waiting for you?” He asks Yugyeom, cutting off the boy’s rambling words.

 

“ _ Ugh, yes. Just ask the lady at the counter for a wand under Kim Yugyeom _ .” 

 

“Alright, thanks Gyeom.”

 

“ _ I still hate you for last Halloween _ .”

 

“Yes I know but I am the reason you and Bambam started dating so do you  _ really  _ hate me?” 

 

Yugyeom hangs up and Jinyoung chuckles. He pockets his phone and heads to the counter, head still tilted to the floor as he struggles to put his phone back into his jacket pocket. “Hi, um I’m here to pick up a wand for Kim-Oh my god.” The exclamation blurts out of his mouth before can stop it, hand flying to his chest. The woman behind the counter is...well she’s horrifying. 

 

She’s short and stout, a mole sitting on the tip of her long nose and her furry lips pulled into a sickening smirk. “Something you need dearie?” She croaks. Jinyoung holds back a shiver and clears his throat before pushing his glasses up his nose.

 

“Uh, yes. Um, Kim Yugyeom has a wand on hold? I’m here to pick it up?” He doesn’t move any closer to the counter but the lady nods her head and holds up a finger to indicate he needs to wait. He nods his head in thanks and watches as she disappears from the counter through a door just behind her. 

 

Jinyoung sighs, patting his chest to calm his racing heart as he takes a walk around the shop. He can hear the lady muttering to herself out the back as he glances at the bookshelf at the back of the store. Hundreds of leather bound books makes Jinyoung smile, the book lover inside himself rising to the surface. He reaches for the first book that stands out to him, a red and black leather bound book with gold writing on the front written in Latin. 

 

The book feels warm in his hands which is a little odd and he looks around to find himself still alone so he peers in the book, pulling back the cover and letting it flop to its own destination. It lands on a picture in the book, an extremely intimate scene looking back at him. Jinyoung feels his cheeks flush as he looks at the three men holding each other closely. 

 

There are two dark haired ones that have the third man pressed in between their bodies, signs of pleasure all drawn onto their faces. Jinyoung glances over the man in the middle, his red hair flickering like a flame on the page. His brows furrow the slightest bit as he narrows his gaze onto picture, eyes trailing over the slim build of the red head and the broad chest of one of the dark haired men, then over the curved backside of the last man. 

 

A memory hits him like a ball to the head. 

 

_ The old lady from the shop? Yeah well, she’s an actual witch. She managed to somehow bind me to the book and keeps me locked up until someone reads from the book. Although I’m pretty sure she’s pissed at me for targeting her husband. _

 

“Yien?” Jinyoung gasps, glancing at the picture and how the red head looks super familiar to the boy who had spent the night with him and his boyfriend. He flips through to the next page and finds one word that he remembers from his Ancient Latin class he took at college. 

 

_ Vestigium. _

 

Imprint.

 

He  _ knew  _ there was a reason why he and Jaebeom had fallen into a slump after Yien had disappeared after their night together. The both of them hadn’t been able to bring themselves to do anything sexual or intimate together since that night. They had only  _ just  _ started getting to the point where they could give one another blow jobs. 

 

They had imprinted on Yien and Yien had obviously imprinted on them. 

 

Now, Jinyoung, ever the studious person, had done copious amounts of study after Yien’s disappearance and discovered that it was possible for incubi to imprint on a human if the connection was strong enough between them. 

 

There was no way Jinyoung could deny the connect he had felt with Yien, along with how it felt watching him interact with Jaebeom and vice versa. 

 

Jinyoung heard the old lady shuffling back into the store and quickly shut the book closed before shoving it into the back of his waistband on his pants, arching his back to keep the book from falling as he quickly rushed back to the counter. 

 

“This the one?” She rasps, placing a box onto the counter.

 

“Yes, yes that’s it.” JInyoung rushes, his hands beginning to sweat and shake as the book almost burns a hole through his back. “H-how much?”

 

“$25.”

 

Jinyoung doesn’t even blink at the price, shoving a note into her disgusting claw like hands, “Keep the change.” He mutters before grabbing Yugyeom’s wand and rushing out of the store and into his car. 

 

He cannot  _ wait  _ to get home. 

 

***

 

“Jinyoung-ah, I’m home.” Jaebeom calls as he dumps his bag onto the floor and steps inside the apartment. He bends down to start unlacing his shoes as he keeps talking to his boyfriend. “Did you pick up Yugyeom’s prop? He’s been texting me all day to remind you to get it.” He hears the sound of feet shuffling across the wooden flooring and a smile pulls onto his lips as he tugs at the bow on his laces. “God, I really want to order chicken, you still have that menu for that place down town?” 

 

Pale feet shuffle into his view and Jaebeom’s next sentence cuts off at the sight of them. He knows that he’s tanner than Jinyoung but his boyfriend’s feet aren’t  _ that  _ pale. Jaebeom frowns and looks up slowly, taking in the the slim legs covered ripped black denim that look oddly familiar to him before reaching a pale torso that peeks through an even more ripped muscle tank. He keeps looking up, eyes going higher and higher over the pointed collar bones that poke out of pale skin and the soft pout of pink lips. A tall nose that demands to be kissed sits between flushed cheeks and blue doe eyes framed by dark lashes stare at him through strands of blonde hair. 

 

“Hi Beommie.” A soft voice speaks followed by a high pitched laugh that’s just as soft, “Been a long time, you look good.”

 

Jaebeom chokes and stands from his crouched position, eyes never leaving the person in front of him who smiles brightly, sharp teeth poking out from the sides of his lips. “Jin-Jinyoung!” Jaebeom yells, voice breaking. 

 

“Hyung?!” Comes Jinyoung’s worried voice, “Hyung are you ok you-“ Jaebeom turns to see his boyfriend skid around the corner and stop at the doorway of the kitchen, his eyes flickering between Jaebeom and the person in front of him. “Oh...yeah…” Jinyoung’s ears turn pink and he pushes his glasses up his nose. “Um...Yien’s back?”

 

Jaebeom chokes again and looks back to the boy in front of him, “Y-you’re back?” He gasps as Yien steps forward, smirk on his face as he nods his head. “H-how? How are you back? I didn’t even go to the-“ Sudden realisation hits Jaebeom as Yien winds his arms around his neck, pressing their chests together. “Jinyoung, you found the book when you went to pick up Yugyeom’s wand.” He gasps softly, eyes flicking back to his boyfriends. 

 

Jinyoung nods his head and Jaebeom watches as he leaves the kitchen to head to the coffee table in the living room. Then Jaebeom watches as he picks up a book from the table and holds the cover up to him. Jaebeom gasps again as he recognises the black and red leather. 

 

“Y-You stole the book?” He chokes, Yien’s nose nuzzling into his throat that bobs with a swallow. Jinyoung shrugs his shoulders and puts the book back onto the table and heads back into the kitchen. “H-How-what-wait-“

 

“Just welcome Yien back, hyung.” Jinyoung sighs, waving his hand to them, “We’ll talk later.”

 

Jaebeom sputters but warm hands cup his cheeks and tug his face back. Jaebeom can’t stop the smile that breaks into his face as he looks down at Yien who’s smiling back at him. “Hi.” Jaebeom breaths, Yien giggling softly. 

 

“Hi. Miss me?”

 

“Everyday.”

 

“Kiss me?”

 

Jaebeom leans forward and presses his lips against Yien’s, moaning softly as the ache in his chest suddenly fills and he no longer feels any pain. He reaches out and grabs Yien’s waist, bringing their bodies ever closer as he presses harder into Yien’s kiss.

 

They’ll  _ definitely  _ need to talk about this but right now, he’s pretty content just kissing Mark like he’s wanted to for nearly a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH IT IS FINALLY FINISHED OMFG
> 
> Firstly, I wanna apologise for how long it took me to finish this one shot ugh I cannot believe it took me nearly over 6 months to complete and I do apologise profoundly for how long I left it. Ugh. BUT IT IS FINISHED NOW WHOOP!!!
> 
> Also, I hope Jaebeom didn't seem too awkward. It was my first time writing him as a bottom (which I enjoy reading very much) so I wasn't too sure how I wanted him to be like? So if he comes across as awkward heh sorry that's totally my fault haha.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos, commented and bookmarked I hope the ending is what you hoped for?? I couldn't stand the thought of Mark never being able to see the boys again soooooo I sent Jinyoung to the rescue haha surprised about that??? Also, I totally made up the whole imprint thing. That was like a whole last minute dot com situation right there haha but I liked how it turned out. 
> 
> Also, if like the middle of ch.4 seems a bit like choppy its' cause I only finished this just now and I've been writing it on and off since the last update so my writing probably isn't as seamless as what it could be so if it's a bit eh I'm sorry~ plus this was my first time writing dom!Jinyoung (Which BTW is so fucking hot I mean I can tots see him being a dom IRL like you get me??????) plus having to write a threesome when they're in like THAT type of position ???? so it was a bit of a difficult challenge but I think it was ok?
> 
> ANYWAYS I'm rambling haha thank you guys for being so patient with literally everything you're incredible <3 I'm super busy nowadays and so I don't have much time to be writing which is why Oceans Apart hasn't been updated in a hot minute because I'm also working on 2 OTHER SURPRISES for you all ahhh! I'm aiming for them to be completed or near completion by the time Oceans Apart is finished which is only 2 chapters away from being done, so that's why it hasn't been updated because I'm not finished with my other surprises JUST yet so hold on a little longer guys I promise you, you're going to want to wait for these.
> 
> I feel like giving you a hint.
> 
> Princess.  
> Duck.
> 
> Those are probably EXTREMELY obvious but I can't think of anything else for the 2 surprises so yep. If you guess them correctly I'm not going to tell you haha you'll just have to wait until they're uploaded hehehehehehe 
> 
> ok now this is far too long. I hope to see you guys soon! I hope you enjoyed the finale of this as well haha I think it's pre cute if you ask me ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my incubus AU!! I’ve been working on this for months! I actually started this way before I even wrote Oceans Apart, I think I started it in the middle of Let’s Try It? Maybe even earlier? But now it’s finally out! I really enjoyed playing with the different characteristics with each of the boys like Jaebum being super flustered and drawn to Mark and omg getting to write Mark super confident and like sassy and sexy was so much fun and Jinyoung being super duper sassy was just heaps of fun! So I hope you guys enjoyed it and I can’t wait to post the rest of it once I finished writing it. I’ll try to finish off this one and my other one shot by tomorrow or the day after! But let me know what you thought! What was your favourite bit! I loved all of Markjin’s Lines because they were honestly so funny with how they started acting towards each other it was so weird writing it all happening haha! Lemme know how you liked it!
> 
> EDIT: I have a Twitter now my loves! My username is @cutiepiemarkeu so if you’d like you can go ahead and follow me on there^_^I’m also going to make a curious cat so people who don’t have twitter can ask questions and I’ll link it to my twitter so check there soon ^_^ thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
